Kagome's Blue Light
by Earthnfarie
Summary: The jewel is complete, and Kagome has left it to Inuyasha to make the wish. He does, and it has unexpected results. Currently under revision!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. **

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Genera: drama, hurt/romance

Note: I am currently revising and correcting this story. A bit more of explanations will be added in and maybe more of an ending.

**E**

The final battle was over. Naraku had been cleansed from the Earth at last. It had been horrific even for the battle hardened humans, but now it was over and they could continue on with their lives. They could put behind them all the torture they had endured at the evil hanyou's hands, but it would take time.

Now they faced a foe possibly worse than Naraku himself- The Shikon No Tama. The jewel had been fused and cleansed by Kagome, and the time had come for the wish to be made.

Even Sesshomaru had arrived to see the final event. He appeared early in the morning, but stayed on a hill outside of town. The town's folk still eyed the silent, stoic taiyoukai warily as they went about their day. They were wise enough to know that while this youkai could bring destruction, it was unlikely he would; still youkai ways were unpredictable creatures best left alone.

Kagome- feeling and recognizing Sesshomaru's aura- went to greet him. As she walked up the hill he turned to her and she waved in greeting. "Sesshomaru-sama," She bowed to him, "I wanted to thank you for your part in the final battle. I am grateful."

Sesshomaru noted this was the first time she had used the proper honorific with him. He looked down on the woman before him. "Hn." He merely replied.

Kagome gazed up into the cold lord's face. She knew he was most likely the most dangerous youkai in the world, but she found it hard to fear him after she had gotten to know him better in the months he had traveled with their group. Between finding out the story behind Rin, and how he had saved her numerous times- including in the last battle- she couldn't see him as heartless anymore. Somewhere along the way she began to feel comfortable in his presence, and now even enjoyed the calm of his silence.

Kagome realized she had drifted off as she stared at the lord, and shook her head. "I didn't think you'd come Sesshomaru-sama. Did you bring Rin?"

"No."

"Oh."

They lapsed into a silence again until Sesshomaru broke it. "Have you decided on a wish?"

Kagome looked away. She knew why he was here and didn't bring his ward, and Kagome couldn't blame him- she was scared too. Kagome twisted her toe on the ground as she said, "I- I'm… I'm not making a wish." She let the silence reign. "That's why you didn't bring Rin isn't it?" She said it more as a statement than a question, but the words still hung between them.

"So the hanyou will wish."

"Yes."

"Do you think that wise?"

Kagome couldn't answer because a big part of her didn't think it was. But she had to know the final truth, didn't she? She had to know who Inuyasha was going to choose- her or Kikyo, and somewhere in her heart she already knew. This would just make it final in a very irrevocable way.

As they stood on the hill in silence together one of Kikyo's soul collectors flew past. Kagome couldn't even glare at it. Instead she felt a remorse that seemed to have no beginning, end or reason for being. She couldn't say why specifically, but she knew that after today it all would change and she didn't want it to. Kagome wanted to put the moment off as long as possible, but the dead miko was here. She knew soon her peace would be broken.

"You two coming or not?"

Kagome flinched at Inuyasha's voice, and Sesshomaru looked down on her once more. "Why go through with it?" He asked. This strange girl was truly a wonder. She was amazing. Kagome had all the qualities of a great mate yet she was human. Worse she continued to have faith of some kind in his half-breed bother, but Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder about the ningen. He found himself actually caring about her.

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's yellow gaze. In that moment her breath was taken away in the astonishing emotion she saw there. As soon as he noticed her reaction his cold demeanor was back, and Kagome could focus again. "Because I once promised him no matter what I would be by his side. On the way back here after we completed the jewel he took me aside one night. He asked me to let him make the wish, to trust him, and to be by his side in this. I couldn't say no." Kagome explained.

As much as she wanted to refuse him she knew that she never would. Kagome refused to be like everyone else in the broken hanyou's life, and betray him, or worse walk away. She would always stand by his side as long as he wanted her there because she had promised to.

"So it is honor." He said then he turned. "Let us go see the fate he has chosen." He began to walk toward the village.

When Kagome didn't immediately follow him he looked back to her. He watched as she took her gaze from him and looked once more of into the distance as if this was the last time she would see it. Then she turned back to Sesshomaru. Her gaze strayed to an impatient Inuyasha, and then back to Sesshomaru. She nodded as if approving some internal decision, and then walked to Sesshomaru's side. She paused and looked up at him. He could see the determination in her eyes, and then they walked down together.

**E**

When they reached Inuyasha he said, "About time, what the hell were you two talking about anyway?"

Kagome resisted the urge to sit him, and Sesshomaru answered for her. "She was thanking me."

"For what? Not like you really helped!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was calm, and everyone noticed. Inuyasha braced for a sit, but instead Kagome said, "He did help, and without him we may not have defeated Naraku. He didn't have to travel with us, or help. So for once, calm down. Stop taking your anger out on us and let's get this over with." Then Kagome turned away from all of her stunned friends and walked toward the clearing where the wish was to be made.

**E**

Everyone was gathered and waiting. Inuyasha was in the middle with the others circled around him shy of Sesshomaru and Kikyo both which stood further off. Kagome looked around at the faces before her. She had already said her goodbyes just in case. Then Kagome took courage and stepped up to Inuyasha. He had calmed down, but still looked impatient.

Kagome stopped in front of him, and looked in his eyes. Then she reached up, with a whisper of, "For you Inuyasha." She grasped the necklace, and tugged. It fell away just beads and paper once more. Again Kagome served to astonish all present. Inuyasha looked into her eyes almost doubting his wish as she placed the jewel in his limp hand, and closed it around it. Then she smiled, and went back to her former place.

It was Inuyasha's turn to look around at everyone present. Then he held up the jewel. He closed his eyes, and made his wish: "I wish for all those affected by this jewel- especially Kikyo- to be at peace." There it was, and no one was surprised.

There was a moment when nothing happened. Inuyasha opened his eyes, and they met with Kagome's. He saw the hurt as well as the pained smile she wore, and then the jewel began to glow. It pulsed and rose off his hand. All eyes were on it as it flew toward Kagome and stopped. It pulsed again and melded into her body. Everyone stared, and then the jewel pulsed again and blinding pain gripped Kagome. She screamed and fell to her knees. Everyone seemed frozen. Before their eyes Kagome _changed_. Kagome screamed again, and as she did looked up into Inuyasha's brown eyes. She barely had a chance to register his black hair before the jewel within her pulsed again sending another shock wave of pain, and then blackness whelmed her.

**E**

Kagome came aware in the field in Inuyasha's forest. She was sitting on the well lip. She looked around curious; she didn't remember how she got here. She squinted trying to remember. Then it came to her. Kagome help up her hands and inspected them, then looked over the rest of her. She looked fine. _Am I dead? Did Kikyo get my soul?_ Kagome felt a tear drop. Then in front of her a person seemed to materialize out of nowhere. "Midoriko?"

The woman smiled. "Yes Kagome, it is I."

"So I am dead." Kagome stated. She felt so… empty. Was this really the end that she had earned for herself with all of her sacrifices?

Midoriko laughed. "No Kagome you are very much alive. I came to prepare you for what you will find when you wake up." Kagome stared at her silently. "Inuyasha made a foolish wish." She stated. She sighed gazing round her. "Kikyo is alive. Kohaku is dead, but at peace, and Sango is about to be blessed with her little brother's reincarnation."

Kagome smiled at that happy for her almost sister. Then she realized what Midoriko was failing to say. "Inuyasha is human."

Midoriko looked at Kagome. "Yes."

"And I am not dead, but?"

Midoriko looked on Kagome in pity. "Even as Inuyasha's wish meant well it was not completely unselfish, and so the demons of the jewel got their say in the results of his wish. They thought it would be most entertaining if my first full reincarnation was giving that that was taken from the hanyou."

Kagome gasped. "Kikyo is a hanyou?"

Midoriko looked away from Kagome. "No she was not my full reincarnation. Yes, she had a bit of my soul, but not all of it. She was not ready for that power, and it is a blessing in my eyes she did not receive it. Beyond that most of my soul was still locked within the jewel. A small fragment escaped to be incarnated into Kikyo, and perhaps that was the problem- that she had so little- the remainder of my soul was freed with Inuyasha's wish to be born into you. Kagome you are my first full reincarnation." She looked back to the girl before her.

"I am?" Kagome asked. She triend to think of the implications of time traveling, and how she could be born with a soul before it was freed, but her mind reeled. It was too much for her to understand the implications, so instead she focused on what she could understand. "So that was the pain- giving me what was taken from Inuyasha- changing me, but why am I still human?"

"This is only your conscious, and as such you still see yourself as human."

Kagome thought this over. "So when I wake I will be an Inu hanyou?"

"No." Midoriko sighed. "You see Kagome, the demons within the jewel with me thought it would be so much funnier and ironic if the reincarnation of the soul they had been battling all along, the one that put them there in the jewel, the one that was meant to purify with holy energy would be made into the antitheses of what she was. They wanted the old miko to be a full youkai. And to further their amusement they wanted her to remember what it was to be a true miko, to know what an abomination she would be from here on out."

Kagome stared. "I'm- I'm to be a full blooded youkai, and remember your lifetime as well as mine?" She asked astonished.

"Yes Kagome."

Kagome took a moment to absorb it all. Then she asked, "What about Kikyou's memories?" Even as she said it Kagome prayed that she wouldn't have them. She didn't want to be subjected to that.

"No." Midoriko replied shortly, that was something even she wouldn't want to have to deal with. Kagome would escape that fate.

"What of this place- the well- what of it?" Kagome asked, not wanting to look at Midoriko.

"It will be sealed for the time being."

Kagome looked at the old miko. "For the time being?"

Midoriko went to Kagome, and sat next to her on the well lip. "Will you ever have need of it again? You know his choice, why torture yourself?"

"There is more here than him. I expected his choice, and although I don't wish to see him, I want to see my friends, and my _son_." She explained, but as she thought on all of them she still felt so hollow. Where had this massive void in her come from?

Midoriko nodded. "But why not let them live their lives as they would? They will continue on without you and prosper. Let them."

Kagome looked into the miko's eyes. "You're asking me to just walk away?"

"Yes."

There was a silence filled only with tension. The Kagome nodded once. "Ok." She turned around on the well and looked down into the bleak shadows. She knew even in those shadows, in their bleak darkness, something truly comforting, reliable, and worth waiting for was there. She understood her life and future could be the same. She trusted Midoriko. She jumped into the well.

**E**

Kagome came awake in pain. It wasn't that of her transformation, but of the sudden sounds, and _smells_. She covered her ears and groaned. This was horrendous. Kagome didn't bother to note her new features; she had to get away from here. She quickly rose, and jumped out of the well. She didn't know her own power though, and shot through the well house roof.

Kagome didn't have room to care though. She had to get away. She ran as fast as she could, jumping from building to building, heading away from her home. She didn't stop till the noise had faded away. Then she paused. She gazed around marveling at how far she had gone. Then she sat in the soft grass, and began to examine herself, and wondering what she was going to do.

**E**

Sesshomaru sat in the little café. He needed to get away. Lately he found himself thinking of the little miko, Kagome. In her final moment she had changed, and as his nose told him she became an Inuyoukai. His beast had been most pleased with that as well as himself. But then she was gone- without a trace, just gone. Inuyasha was left human, but insisted they check the bone eaters well. Nothing. Sesshomaru had left then, without a word to anyone. He had never found anyone that compared to the miko, and had never mated. He wondered now if his standards were too high.

Sesshomaru proceeded to go through all of the demonesses he knew and considered each of them. None had measured up. Sesshomaru was ready to give up- he didn't need a mate anyway- when a girl walked past the café. Sesshomaru stared. The girl was wearing the same outfit that Kagome had always worn. Sesshomaru quickly paid, and discretely followed the girl. When the girl reached her home Sesshomaru followed the girl's sent back to where she came from, and found himself at a school. Sesshomaru turned away, and heard a group of girl's mention Kagome.

"Maybe we should go visit her, see if she well enough for visitors."

"Yeah, and if she is we can tell Hojo!"

They giggled, and began walking. Of course Sesshomaru followed. They led him to a shrine. One he helped fund. He laughed at the irony, and caught a scent on the wind. He made his way to an odd and old building off to the side. There was a hole in the roof, and when Sesshomaru slipped inside he was almost overwhelmed with Kagome's scent. There was her old one, but heavy over was the last scent of her he had caught before she disappeared. Sesshomaru realized _this_ was the well Inuyasha had ran to when Kagome had gone.

Sesshomaru left the building, and followed the trace of the girl's scent. Soon he was in the country, and as he came to a stop he looked around. Her scent ended here, but where was she? Then behind him he heard a voice he hadn't heard in 500 years.

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned to see Kagome- an inuyoukai Kagome. She was slightly taller, and her hair was longer. She had fangs and claws now. Sesshomaru dropped his cloaking spell, and let her see him as no one had in 350 years. "Kagome? How?"

She smiled and came closer to him. "You're still alive."

"Yes, how are you here?" She looked at him confused, and he added. "You disappeared."

"The jewel changed me, and sent me home." She told him.

"Home?"

"Inuyasha didn't tell you?" She paused. "I was never from your time. When I was fifteen I fell down the well on my family shrine. I landed in the past- 500 years ago. There I met a boy with dog ears pinned to a tree, and freed him." Was it all that simple?

"So you were born here in this era?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Why are you out here, and not with your family?"

Kagome looked back toward Tokyo. "It's so loud and smelly. I think… I don't know what to do now."

"Come with me Kagome."

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. He held his hand out to her, and she looked at it. Then she stepped next to him and took it. Kagome smiled up at him, and deeply inhaled his scent. She locked it in her memory, and saw the flashes of Midoriko's memories of him. She felt a touch of the miko in her mind, and remembered both sides of the conversations at the well. Midoriko knew as she told Kagome to leave her friends that she had a future to go to. It was here in her time, with Sesshomaru. So he was her blue light in the shadows of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. **

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Genera: drama, hurt/romance

Note: I am currently revising and correcting this story. A bit more of explanations will be added in and maybe more of an ending.

Note 2: This one turned out a bit longer as I went more in depth about Kagome and Sesshomaru's feelings about each other.

**E**

Kagome laughed gleefully. She raced through the trees, and leapt high into the air. She soared high above the tree tops, and twisted midair. She neatly dodged the attack sent her way, and plunged back into the forest once more. Kagome had never had so much fun in her life as she did since waking up in the modern era as a youkai.

Kagome had worried how she would adapt in the modern era with all her new abilities especially her heightened sense of smell, but she figured if anyone could teach her it would be Sesshomaru- if he could exist in a world that was severally polluted by humans and their technology, than so could she. Kagome also believed that smelling pollution was better than smelling the humans in the feudal era, where baths were a luxury. She shuddered to think about that, and wondered at the real reason Sesshomaru had never entered the town of Edo.

Even on his grand estate Kagome was still assaulted by smells from Tokyo, especially when the wind was blowing the right way. It invaded her senses, and choked her, but Kagome was slowly learning to block it out, and ignore it. She knew eventually she would have to live with it, and even try to find smells in spite of it. Kagome was just astounded at how _much_ she could smell at any one time, how was she to focus on one thing well enough to maybe track it if needed? She didn't know, but she knew she needed to learn, just as she needed to learn everything about the new her.

Kagome ducked as a poison whip severed several trees in her former path bringing her back to her current situation.

"You'll have to do better than that!" She called over her shoulder. A growl answered her, and she laughed again. "Come on Sesshy-sama! You're not even trying!" Kagome _had_ to taunt him with the name he hated.

She easily skipped out of the way of another attack, and launched into the air once more. She landed gracefully on the high stone wall that surrounded a beautiful stone palace that still stood even after hundreds of years and so many wars against all odds, and spun around to face the woods. Kagome was sure that, even though it was likely hidden, the castle had some sort of youki all its own to defend itself, to enable it to stand against time. Kagome had never voiced these thoughts though.

"I win again!" Kagome sang out as Sesshomaru leapt up next to her.

He looked at the palace grounds. "Indeed." He said.

"Oh come on Sesshomaru-sama, I just said it to throw you!" She said playfully slapping him on the arm.

He looked over at Kagome. "I believe it is time you start chasing this Sesshomaru." He said. Kagome giggled as she always did when he referred to himself in the third person, and Sesshomaru raised one elegant eyebrow at her.

Kagome was consumed by a fit of laughter, and ended up falling off the wall onto the ground below. It never phased her laughing though, only made her giggle more. "Why do you always do that?" She managed to gasp out after several minutes.

Sesshomaru looked down on the former ningen onna with a lifted eyebrow. "Perhaps because you find it so entertaining, and _this Sesshomaru_ happens to enjoy making you laugh." He stated smoothly as if he was speaking with a child.

Kagome went still as she stared up at the Lord of the West. He was so different. She wondered if it was time or that she was an Inuyoukai, but either way he still astonished her. Kagome could easily read his emotions now, and his little hints. Hell, he actually _played_ with her- which was why they were out here. They had developed a game where he would chase her at youkai speed, and then later he started trying to attack her. It was, to him, training for her to learn her new youki.

In the several months she had been here at his Palace of Moon he was endlessly kind to her and even patient. He even smiled now. As much as Kagome would have found that horrifying in the past, she found it comforting now. His hands were the same. When she was learning what she could do as an Inuyoukai she would get so frustrated. His hands and smile always served to comfort, and reassure her. Even when she had almost purified him, he was still there, and _calming_. The Sesshomaru she knew now was so vastly different from the one she had know before, that if she hadn't known better she would have thought him someone other than Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands. Even so it was still so clear to her that this Sesshomaru was the same as she knew then if only less inhibited.

"Kagome, are you going to just lay down there? If so I will contact the necessary people to inform them we will be unable to attend dinner tonight as you were disabled by laughter." Sesshomaru asked bringing her out of her thoughts, memories, and assessment of him.

Kagome growled with a mischievous grin, and launched at him. She managed to catch him off guard, and tackled him sending them to the other side of the wall. Kagome landed on top of him; she stared at him as they breathed the same air. Suddenly Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe. Her elation at catching him off guard and tackling him vanished in an instant as something else welled up inside her. She stared into his beautiful golden eyes, and felt like she was losing herself. She flashed back to that day on the hill when she had seen something in his eyes. The world had fallen away then, as it did now, and she was left feeling like she couldn't even think.

"Kagome?" Asked Sesshomaru as he lay beneath her, secretly hating he had to break her from her revere, and consequently her position on top of him. Kagome had proved to be everything he remembered from the past. He had worried, after he found her again, that she would be distant or wounded from his brother choosing the dead miko over her, but she seemed unfazed. She had yet to even ask of him or his life. Kagome was only concerned with existing now, and living, and he wondered if that was her or a side effect of being passed over for a dead fragment of a woman. Sesshomaru had avoided asking even as the question gnawed at him. He didn't want to send the woman into a depression, or even bring up his foolish half brother to her.

Sesshomaru was an Inu, and he wanted Kagome all to himself. He wanted her to be only his with no remorse, or thinking of him as second best. He wanted to be the only one that Kagome saw when she looked at him, and he still couldn't guarantee that. Sesshomaru had to know that it was true before he could continue with any plans he had for her. He also wanted to be sure that she was indeed Kagome.

Kagome continued to be the miko he had always remembered, but Sesshomaru still caught fleeting moments, mostly when she thought she was alone, of a morose Kagome he had never seen before. Sesshomaru needed to know which Kagome was truly with him now.

Kagome had proved to be worthy, in his eyes, of being mated, and made Lady of the West long ago, but he had yet to court her because he wanted her to be comfortable around him. He understood he had changed much in the last 500 years, and he wanted Kagome to have time to know the youkai he was now. Even as she played and joked with him he still say the slightly tenseness in her body language. Even as a female youkai she should bow to his will and wants, to her alpha, but Sesshomaru wanted to know that _she_ was ok with _him_.

Sesshomaru also understood what kind of responsibility and pressure came with being Lord or Lady. He wanted her to fully know what she would be agreeing to before he truly began to court her. He couldn't just thrust her into that world without her being prepared. Youkai court was far to cut throat, and cloak and dagger for Sesshomaru to do that. Even though he fully expected that Kagome would excel he wanted to give her every advantage possible while minimizing every disadvantage.

With a soft sigh Sesshomaru repeated Kagome's name knowing that she must be deep in thought as he was. "Kagome?"

Upon hearing her name Kagome leapt up again. This time she landed on the ground next to Sesshomaru. "I- I'm s-sorry Sesshomaru-sama." She stuttered.

"Kagome do not apologize. You have just proven it is time to put you on the attack. You are a fast learner." Sesshomaru told her as he stood, and brushed himself off. He yearned to tell her to not call him with the honorific, -to sweep her up and kiss her breathless- but he couldn't without making her suspicious.

The first week he had brought her home he had schooled her in youkai society so she wouldn't make any mistakes to embarrass her or get herself killed. She had learned it all very quickly- almost too quickly- and had immediately started using the honorific. Now he couldn't correct her, even when they were in his home or alone as they were at the moment. So he just accepted it by telling himself that she wouldn't anymore when he had mated her. She could call his name just as she had when she was a stupidly brave human girl.

_Did he just complement me?_ Kagome silently asked herself. She shook her head, and then grinned ferally at Sesshomaru. "Beat you back." She said a half second before she tore off to the main wing.

Sesshomaru growled, and tore off after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. **

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Genera: drama, hurt/romance

Note: I am currently revising and correcting this story. A bit more of explanations will be added in and maybe more of an ending.

**E**

"Kagome, please cease that action, everything will be fine." Sesshomaru chided as they rode into the city.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, and then followed his gaze to her hands. She wretched her hands apart that she had been wringing in her nervousness, and set them on the seat beside her. She looked out the limo window at Tokyo, hoping to distract her mind, and found she didn't really miss the city. She loved living in the country with Sesshomaru. She felt a need now for open spaces, and the ability to run free. She knew it was because she was youkai now, but she couldn't help it. Sometimes she just wanted to transform and run amok, and it made her wonder just how Sesshomaru handled being confined in the human façade all the time. Kagome had too easily giving into her wild self at the first chance she had.

_Flashback_

_She had first transformed two weeks after returning to the modern era. She had felt this wild need to just run, and so Kagome snuck away from Sesshomaru. She went into the woods. She hadn't taken more than two steps when she felt her youkai whelm, and her body shifted in answer. Unable to stop herself she howled. No more than two seconds after she did Sesshomaru was standing in front of her. She laid down in front of him, and gave him her best doggie smile._

_Sesshomaru regarded the large black dog with visible annoyance. Inside he was taking in her form, and thinking just how beautiful she was, but he didn't let those thoughts touch his surface. _

"_Kagome I presume you know how to transform back or you would not have to begin with?" He knew she didn't, but he still was her Lord and teacher and had to act as such._

_Kagome replied enthusiastically, "Arf!"_

_Sesshomaru sighed. "Then why did you transform?"_

"_Arf arf!" Kagome rolled on her back and let her tongue loll out, loving she was a dog, and Sesshomaru could understand her. It was weird and right all at the same time._

"_It just happened? Kagome, you know you can't let things 'just happen'. You could hurt yourself or someone else." Sesshomaru scolded. He wanted to laugh at her actions, but kept his face and tone stern. Kagome whined, and he felt his heart soften. "I will instruct you on how to change back, but know this: next time I expect you to tell me when you feel like this again." He told her wagging a finger at her._

_Kagome nipped at the finger, and growled playfully at him._

"_No. We cannot play. You know we have work, and those puppy dog eyes won't work on me! Now this is how you change-"_

_End Flashback_

Kagome giggled at the memory. She liked her life with Sesshomaru, and she feared that tonight was him working toward being rid of her. She didn't want to leave him, but she also understood he had responsibilities. Kagome realized there probably wasn't room for her in his life. She peeked at the demon out of the corner of her eye. She was amazed that he was alive, and how much the stoic lord had changed. She wondered what her life would be like without him, and felt her heart clench. Kagome had to bite back a sob and tears.

Sesshomaru felt her feeling swirling in her aura. She hadn't yet learned to mask them. When he felt her sorrow he wondered what she was thinking of. He automatically leaned forward and grabbed her hand. "Kagome, what troubles you so?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Kagome blushed prettily at the unexpected contact and concern from Sesshomaru. "I worry my family won't take too well to me." She lied.

He smelled the deceit, but said nothing. "I believe from my prior conversations with them they will accept you no matter what you are now. In any case," he pulled out a jewelry case, "This is for you." Kagome just stared wordlessly at him not knowing how to feel. When Kagome didn't take the case he placed it in her hands. "Open it." He instructed softly.

Kagome looked down at the long black case, and obeyed. Inside laid a beautiful silver necklace. The pendant was a silver moon from the Taisho family crest. It was so simple and elegant with the one small black diamond inlaid in the center. Kagome ran her finger along it, and felt it tingle with power. She looked up to Sesshomaru. "Is it…"

"A cloaking spell. I would have had it sooner for you, but it was rather difficult to find a spell to cloak your youkai, and not trigger your miko powers. It was hand wrought by the spell weavers to instill the spell into the piece rather than put it on it. I am assured it should work without causing you and discomfort." Sesshomaru explained with pride.

"It's beautiful." Kagome said breathlessly. She was so stunned by the gift that she didn't stop to consider the magnitude of what it meant to be giving a token of the Taisho family crest.

"Will you wear it?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Of course!" Kagome said not looking up from the necklace.

Sesshomaru leaned forward, and picked up the delicate necklace, deftly putting it on Kagome. He watched as she brushed it with her finger once more. Kagome looked up at him, and for a moment Sesshomaru felt his breath leave him. He was unaccustomed to seeing Kagome's human form. He hadn't realized how he had missed it. His hand, of its own will, lifted to caress her face. They stared into each other's eyes until the door of the limo was opened.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand away, and looked out the open door to see the restaurant front. He looked back to Kagome. "We have arrived." He said, and felt her nervousness and fear spike. He stepped out of the limo, straightened his suit jacket, and then held out a hand for Kagome. He felt a failure warmth and calmness as she took it. When she was standing next to him he held his arm for her, and she took it. He lead her into the restaurant with a low rumble to sooth her. He felt her calm considerably, and took pride in the fact. As soon as the matrade saw them they were lead to a table where Kagome's family sat.

They were conversating quietly, but it ended as soon as Kagome's mother saw her. She quickly stood, and moved to embrace her daughter. "Kagome." She said with teary eyes.

Kagome clasped her tightly as if she would lose her if she let go. "Mama."

"Oh baby, we were worried."

"I know mama, I'm so sorry."

Mrs. Higurashi held her daughter away from herself so she could look at her. "Why are you sorry?" She questioned.

Kagome opened her mouth, but faltered. "I've been away, and-"

"Kagome, you were changed. I still remember when Inuyasha first came through the well, and how much he complained. How could we expect you to adjust faster than him? I'm just glad Sesshomaru-sama found you. It's like it was destiny." Mrs. Higurashi said with a chuckle. "Baby, we don't blame you for what happened."

Kagome was on the verge of tears herself. "Thank you mama." She said in a whisper.

Everyone sat, and as Kagome settled into her chair, Souta's voice rang clear. "Hey sis, I thought you were an Inu- youkai, how come you look normal still?"

Mrs. Higurashi scolded him, but Kagome smiled. "Souta you think I could walk around Tokyo and not have someone like Gramps try to purify me?" Souta gave his grandfather a look, and Kagome laughed. "It's a cloaking spell." She told him.

"Oh." He said in a defeated tone. Then his face brightened once more. "Can you take it off? I mean Sesshomaru rented the whole restaurant so no one will see you, and I doubt Gramps will try to purify you." He rambled on.

Kagome looked at her mother, and her mother smiled with an understanding pat on her hand. "Kagome you are my baby, and I will _always love you_. Nothing will ever change that."

Kagome smiled wanly, and then glanced at Sesshomaru. He gave her an almost indiscernible nod. Kagome reached up, and removed the necklace. It was a moment before she met her mother's eyes once more. She almost cried when she saw the same loving care that was always there. Kagome's mother patted her hand once more, and smiled at her daughter.

The rest of the evening went well, and rather normal. Kagome laughed and joked with her family, and Sesshomaru smiled along with them. He loved seeing Kagome happy, and for the first time he doubted his intentions for her. If she was Lady of the West, then she wouldn't be as able to have time with her family. He knew they made her happy, and that was what he wanted for her. He wondered if he should leave her to be happy with her family, and more importantly if he _could_.

The evening drew to a close, and Kagome put her necklace back on. They left the restaurant together. Kagome embraced her family, holding her mother especially long, and then turned to Sesshomaru and his waiting limo. He held Kagome's hand as she climbed in. Before he could follow her he heard his name behind him. He turned to see Mrs. Higurashi looking at him expectantly. He immediately closed the limo door, and went to her. He offered his arm, and she took it turning him to lead him away. They strolled down the street.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I wonder what your intentions are for my daughter." She told him. She never looked at him, but instead looked in the shop windows as they passed by. Sesshomaru wasn't caught off guard, but he wasn't as sure as he had been going into the evening. "Whatever they are, I trust that you understand that if they are for the wrong reasons or you intentionally hurt her there will be repercussions."

Somehow Sesshomaru wasn't surprised he was being threatened by this woman. Sesshomaru mused that Kagome was truly her mother's daughter. "I assure you I have no intention of hurting her." He told her honestly as they stopped in front of a window.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Sesshomaru. "I'm not stupid Sesshomaru. I see the way you look at my daughter, and I see the way she looks at you. Kagome is sensitive and Inuyasha-"

"Was a fool." He said coldly.

"Perhaps, but if so then we are all fools for following our hearts." She sighed. "Sesshomaru, I saw my daughter come home broken so many times. I want to protect her, but I understand I can't from everything. I want her to be happy."

Sesshomaru didn't let her finish. "As do I-"

"Than see that you don't hurt her." Mrs. Higurashi with a look that said she didn't want to be interrupted again. When Sesshomaru gave a brief nod she continued. "I see the way you look at her, but I also see the doubt in your eyes. I can't help but wonder at the human-hating Sesshomaru's intentions with a former human."

Sesshomaru was slightly startled. "She told you that?"

"She told me a lot of things when she would return from the feudal era."

Sesshomaru considered this. "I never hated humans- at least not by the time I knew her." He looked into the window they had stopped at, and found himself looking at a painting. He was startled, but quickly regained his composure. He text a message to his ever loyal servant Jaken, and then regarded Mrs. Higurashi.

"I am in doubt because I see how happy she is with you and your family. I don't want to take her away from that. As to her former human aspect… I must admit I like her as a youkai, but tonight when I gave her the necklace I also realized that I miss her humanity. Either way I find myself wanting to spend the rest of my long life with her. Not because of what she is now or was before, but because of _whom_ she is."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly at Sesshomaru, and nodded. They looked at each other a moment longer before Sesshomaru turned to go to his limo that had pulled up. He only went a few steps when Mrs. Higurashi spoke again. He froze in his tracks, and turned to stare at her. She still had the same smile on her face. He nodded once, and got into his limo.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha nor profit from the writing of this in any way. **

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Genera: drama, hurt/romance

Note: I am currently revising and correcting this story. A bit more of explanations will be added in and maybe more of an ending.

**E**

"What was that about?" Kagome asked as soon as he was in the limo.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly at the smell of her tension. She must have been going nuts in here, and he missed it. Sesshomaru supposed that with her life span now matching that of his, he might get to still see it someday. "She was telling me to take good care of you."

Kagome sat back. "Oh god, she threatened you." Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "That's just great mother." She muttered as she shifted her gaze out the window. It was just like her mother to not be phased by a taiyoukai, and to _threaten_ him when he could kill her in less than a second. Kagome knew she had inherited her irrational bravery and lack of fear from her mother, and this just proved it.

"What would your mother have to threaten me over?" Sesshomaru asked lightly.

Kagome glared at him. He could see the fire in her eyes. "Don't patronize me." She said in a deadly voice. "I'm living with you Sesshomaru. I'm sure she has _plenty_ to threaten you over." She paused as she gazed out the window. "Just don't kill her. Ok?"

Sesshomaru lifted that eyebrow yet again. "Kagome despite what you obviously think of me I am not the cold blooded killer once was." Kagome was the one this time to lift an eyebrow, and narrow her eyes. Sesshomaru sighed. "At least I do not merely kill for the fun of it or the smallest reasons anymore." Kagome humphed and Sesshomaru leaned forward to capture her chin forcing her to look at him. "Kagome you have no reason to fear me, nor does your family."

Kagome gazed into his eyes wondering what it would be like to wake up to those eyes. She wanted to lean forward, and kiss him. She wanted to know what those lips felt like, how soft they would be, how much pleasure they could bring her. Kagome just wanted to see how divine Sesshomaru could taste; surely he would taste better than even the food of the gods.

Kagome felt her arousal growing, and quickly thought of Inuyasha to quash it. She nodded, and Sesshomaru released her. Kagome found humor at the idea that the man she used to pine for she now used to keep her attraction for Sesshomaru at bay. She thought back on Inuyasha, and all her friends, and found herself missing them.

Sesshomaru sat back, and let himself be engulfed by her swirling emotions. He felt her arousal, and then her humor and sadness. It wasn't hard to guess at what she was thinking of. He looked at the onna whom had nearly stolen his heart five hundred years ago, and thought of her mother's words to him. He thought maybe it was time to arrange a visit. He quickly pulled out his phone, and sent out a text, and got almost an immediate reply. He chuckled and was sure of why the other woman in his life was awake. As he was texting back he felt the sudden absence of Kagome's feelings, and looked up. She was staring at him with an unreadable expression on her face. He smiled at her.

Kagome heard Sesshomaru chuckle, and looked at him to see him looking at his iphone. She heard him whisper, "Silly onna," and it was a stab to her heart. She immediately reigned in her emotions, and masked them. It was something normally hard for her, but at the moment she wanted to disappear which made it much easier.

So he was working to get rid of her. Kagome nearly wanted to cry as the thought hurt her more than she ever imagined it would have. How could she have been so blind to think that _Sesshomaru_ wouldn't have a love interest in his life? Though he wasn't mated, Kagome was sure that there were several women that would throw themselves at him. Kagome wouldn't be one of those. Kagome wouldn't let another man screw her over as Inuyasha had.

Kagome smiled back when he looked up and smiled at her then went back to looking out the window. Kagome had already formulated a plan, and would waste no time in acting on it. She quickly reviewed in her mind if there was anything at his estate that she wanted, and made a list. Kagome realized she had so little, but that suited her fine, it was less she had to worry about, and less to weigh her down.

When they reached the estate Kagome let him help her out of the limo, and then thanked him for a lovely evening, and for his hospitality. She was careful not to be too formal, and then she excused herself to her room. She closed the door behind her, and found she didn't have tears. Kagome only had a hard resolve. Inuyasha had at least done that much for her.

Kagome quickly showered, and dressed in something that she had received from her mother. She quickly swept her eyes around the room, and gathered the few things she would take with her. She tucked them in her old yellow backpack (which she had stashed in her closet to hide it from destruction), and then went to her balcony. Kagome looked at the grounds once more with remorse, and then leapt off into the night. She would _not_ allow herself to love and be hurt by another two-timing man. She would not be _second_ ever again.

**E**

Sesshomaru went to his office to make sure that Jaken was already making the house ready for their soon to be guests, and that the painting he had seen would be his. Once he was sure that it was all properly taken care of he went up to check on Kagome. Her sudden change worried him. He heard her shower running, and went back down to his study not wanting to disturb her.

He mulled over the possible answers to why her sudden change. When he thought she had had enough time to dress he went back up to her room. He heard nothing, and felt nothing. He knocked.

"Kagome? Kagome can we talk?" No reply.

He tried again, and finally gave up and went back to his study. Maybe the time with her family, and having to once more leave them, effected her more than he had first thought. Kagome probably just needed some time to be alone, and manage her emotions. That was the most likely reason why she wasn't answering.

Sesshomaru would give her some time, and then he would delight her with his next surprise.

**E**

The next morning, not even six a.m. yet, Sesshomaru was in front of Kagome's door again. He was angry. It wasn't at her it was at him. He should be able to leave the onna alone, but he couldn't. He just couldn't let her be without knowing what was behind her sudden change in behavior. The night had been long, and he hadn't slept. Even his first assumption of why Kagome was suddenly able to mask her aura and feelings didn't quite make sense. There was something Sesshomaru was missing, it kept him up most the night, and now he was not leaving until he knew for sure what it was.

He knocked and called her name several times.

Finally he was done playing. "Kagome if you do not let me in, I will enter without your consent." He snarled.

Nothing.

Sesshomaru jerked the door open almost ripping it off the frame. He froze. His eyes were on the never slept in bed. He quickly checked for her things. _She just went out for the night to think- for time alone._ He tried telling himself, but her things from her former life were gone. _She_ was gone.

He sat on the bed in astonishment, and loss. He slowly stood after a moment and went to the balcony door. He went out and stood in the same place she had stood the night before. He placed a hand on the stone rail. She wasn't going to leave him again; he decided. He wouldn't let her.

He quickly spun around with eyes bleeding to red, and went to his car. He would find Kagome and bring her home even if he had to drag her kicking and screaming. Kagome would not escape the taiyoukai, and he would never permit her to leave him again. Kagome was _his_.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru made it to the Higurashi Shrine in record time. He parked illegally in front of the stairs, and got out. He bounded up the stairs. He surveyed the grounds briefly, and headed for the house. He knocked, and caught a scent of Kagome. He stepped back, and leapt onto the roof. It was Kagome's room, he was sure. He tried the window, but it was locked.

"She's not here."

Sesshomaru jumped down in front of Mrs. Higurashi. "Where is she?" He practically snarled.

Mrs. Higurashi, having dealt with an angry Inuyasha, was unfazed. "She came back here last night. She stayed here until sunrise, and then she went to the well house-"

She didn't get to finish explaining because Sesshomaru ran to the well house and opened the door. Her scent was still heavy. She had gone where he couldn't get her. He snarled in his rage.

"It didn't work for her."

Sesshomaru whirled around to face Kagome's mother. "What?"

"The well wouldn't work for her. She said she wasn't surprised, that Midoriko had told her it wouldn't." Mrs. Higurashi told him.

"Where is she now?" He stepped toward her, but she wasn't frightened.

"She left; said she needed to run." She watched Sesshomaru sniff the air, and turn in the direction her daughter had gone. "Sesshomaru," She said placing a hand on his arm. He snarled at her, but she didn't remove it. "She said she wouldn't be second ever again."

"What?"

Mrs. Higurashi shrugged. Sesshomaru calmed a bit, and then nodded, and headed in the direction of Kagome.

****

He thought he had lost her and was sniffing around frantically like a dog. She had masked her scent with her miko power. He cursed the woman for being a hybrid. How had she learned so quickly? Sesshomaru was about to give up and go to the shrine and wait for her when he caught a strong scent of her blood. His beast went into a frenzy. He snarled, and ran faster than he ever had before.

****

Kagome cursed, as smoothed her saliva on her wound. She had left on her necklace, and a low level youkia had attacked her thinking she was human. It had managed to scratch her in three long cuts down her leg. She stood suddenly as she felt Sesshomaru heading for her. Her blood had tipped him off. She felt his youkia rolling around him in extreme anger. _He_ was angry?! _He_ was two- timing _her_. She snarled in rage. _He_ had what he wanted, and she had nothing because Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou and the well wouldn't open for her now. She felt her youkia rising, and did her best to hide it. She ran. _She_ belonged to no one.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome ran into a meadow, and struggled to stop. Sesshomaru was already there. She turned to run away, and felt him rush at her. She leapt away, but wasn't fast enough. He caught her ankle and jerked her down. She kicked him, and leapt up. He was already on top of her again. She managed to get a good grip on him, and threw him as hard as she could. He ripped her shirt where he had been holding her arms. She watched as he hit the tree with a sick thud, and then tore off. She heard a snarl, and felt fear for the first time. She glanced up, and saw him running right next to her. Then she was flying through the air. She twisted, and managed to land gracefully. He was standing in front of her. She tried to run again with the same results. He wasn't attacking her, but he wasn't letting her leave. Every time she tried to run back toward Tokyo he would throw her. If she ran in the general direction of his estate he would leave her alone, but divert, and she was in the air again. She landed and snarled in rage. He snarled right back. _Fine Sesshomaru we will dance._ She thought to herself.

"Leave me alone." She snarled at him. He chuckled at her and she lost it. She ran at him. She jumped into the air as if to jump over him then twisted, and lashed out with her claws. Her miko power combined with her youkia to make a deadly attack. Sesshomaru dodged it, and she quickly followed with a ball of miko power. She watched at he avoided it once more, and landed. "Why are you doing this?!" She screamed.

He looked into her eye, and he saw they were red. His beast was in control. "Mine."

She snarled. "No. Not yours."

He attacked her, and Kagome struggled to avoid the continuous attacks from him. She landed panting, and realized he was toying with her. He knew exactly what her limits were, and he was pushing her to them. She had no chance unless she did something unexpected. She stood, and stared at him. He threw another attack at her, and she stood still waiting for it to hit her. She opened her arms to embrace it. Then she was flying again, and had a delicious hard body pressed to hers. Then she remembered the whisper, "My silly onna" in her mind. She grabbed the body and threw it as hard as she could, "_I will not be second again!"_ she screamed as she did. She felt a surge in herself, and a combination of miko/youkia energy poured into her hands. It formed into a large dog, and flew at Sesshomaru while is was in air. There was a blast, and when the dust cleared a crater. Kagome was panting as she took a step forward to the crater. Her breath hitched as she saw a burning shirt in the wreckage. She sank to her knees. "God, what have I done?" She whispered. A tear ran down her cheek.

She was lifted, and pined to a tree. She struggled, but heard a growl. She looked up to Sesshomaru's blood red eyes, and stopped struggling. She felt her breath leave her. She had thought she had killed him. Now she didn't have the heart to. Let him be with another woman… as long as he was alive. He growled again, and she knew he wanted her to surrender. She bared her neck to him in submission. He lowered his nose to inhale her scent, and licked her neck. A sob escaped Kagome.

"Kagome?" His voice was soft, and full of concern.

She couldn't look at him. "Please… just leave me alone."

Sesshomaru didn't release her, but he didn't hold her as tightly. "No. I won't let you leave me again."

"I can't do it again." She said as she buried her head in his chest.

"Kagome I don't understand. Why did you leave? Why did you run from me?" He wrapped his arms around her, and held her.

Kagome hated that she still found him so comforting. She hated that she loved being in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him knowing this was probably the last time she would ever be able to. "I won't be the other woman again. I won't be second." She told him.

Sesshomaru was silent as his mind worked furiously. "Kagome there is no one else."

She looked up at him doubtfully, and he opened his youkia to her. She felt his confusion. "Last night when you got a text you said, 'My silly onna.'"

Sesshomaru smiled, and held her tighter. "'My silly onna' is my ward. She has a new pup, and was up feeding it." He buried his nose into her hair. "I was arranging for her and her family to come visit to help cheer you up."

Kagome was quiet. "Rin?" He nodded, and she fell silent again. Then she realized how she had reacted, and assumed, and even tried to kill Sesshomaru. She began crying again.

"Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru." She sobbed.

Sesshomaru laughed. "Kagome, it's understandable your reaction after your experience with Inuyasha, but _next time talk to me_." He could tell his word weren't calming her as he wanted them to. He wanted to sooth the woman, and without thinking about what he was doing, he kissed her lightly on the neck. Then, with her scent hazing his mind, he let his tongue slide out and tasted her again. He reveled in the taste of her, and he wanted to taste so much more of her. He felt her relaxing and responding in his arms. He rumbled in his chest and nipped her neck.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said in a breathy whisper.

Sesshomaru wanted to take her there, but he refrained. Instead he took a deep breath of air that didn't smell of Kagome, and forced himself to relax. "Kagome, will you come back home with me?" He loosened his hold on her so he could look in her eyes.

Kagome tried calming herself as well, but was not effective ad Sesshomaru. "Are you sure?" She asked feeling so much self doubt at the moment.

"Yes Kagome. I want you home with me."

Kagome nodded making Sesshomaru smiled. "Good, but… I think if there is anything you do not want handled by several sets of small hands than you will want to leave it at your mother's."At Kagome's look he laughed. "Rin is coming to visit!" He exclaimed as if that explained it all. "Come Kagome, let's go home." Then he picked her up bridal style, and dashed into the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

_Just to clarify: I do not own Inuyasha, and in my little world here Sesshomaru has slowly regrown his arm in the 500 years since Kagome has seen him. So he has two._

Kagome was laying on the couch watching T.V. and trying not to think of Sesshomaru. Since their "little" tif things had been completely normal, and it was driving her crazy. Sesshomaru had treated her as if nothing had happened, but had been pushing her harder in training. He wanted her to reproduce the attack that she had thought she had killed him with, but she hadn't been able to. Then yesterday he announced that she would have today to relax. She knew it was because the Rin was to be in tomorrow, and he wanted everything perfect for her. Kagome had been avoiding Sesshomaru all day, which wasn't hard to do.

Kagome sighed and set the remote down. Nothing on T.V. was interesting at the moment. She got up and went into the kitchen. Sesshomaru's chef asked if she wanted anything, and she told him no. She rummaged in the fridge, and pulled out something to drink setting it on the island. She turned around to see the chef getting her a glass already. She smiled at the woman, and poured herself some of the liquid. The chef took the jug, and put it away for her. Kagome was about to pick up her glass when something hit her legs from behind. She nearly fell, and had to pry the child from her to look at it. When she held the child up and gazed at it she gasped and nearly dropped it in her surprise. "My! Oh, you look just like…"

"Mama?"

Kagome whirled around at the oh-so- familure voice. She stared in disbelief. The man came up to her, took the child from her arms and set it down. Kagome struggled to find her voice. "Shippo?"

"Yes mama, I have missed you." He said, and then grasped her in a tight hug. Kagome clutched onto him, and began to cry.

Rin stood in the doorway watching with a smile on her face. "She needed this more than either of you know." She said to the other silent observer. Then she went to situate her children. Sesshomaru watched her go, and looked back at the two in his kitchen. He knew he needed to talk to Kagome about what had happened, but he wasn't ready yet. He wondered if he would ever be ready. He turned and went to finish some business before dinner.

****

After dinner Kagome and Shippo sat in the gardens watching the children play. They had talked about him and his life now with Rin, his job, and so much more, but neither had spoken of the past, and what had happened. Shippo understood that in many ways Kagome didn't want to know, nor could he blame her, but he knew there was something he did have to tell her.

"You go back." He said with his eyes on his children wrestling. Kagome didn't ask, and he knew what he was talking about. "It won't be for a long time, but you do, once. It was- will be- hard for you. Things didn't come out as perfect as you would have hoped. You will be just in time to comfort Sango in her moment she will need you the most, and then you will never come again."

"Why are you telling me this Shippo?"

"When you came back, you told me thank you for warning you. I think it was your way of tell me that I will warn you; I will do what I am now." He looked at her face, and saw it was unreadable. "Kagome… Inuyasha will try to keep you there."

Kagome looked at him with the question on her lips, but she didn't ask it. Instead Kagome nodded. "Please excuse me Shippo." She said as she rose. She walked away, and then when she knew Shippo couldn't she her she broke into a run. She leapt over the wall, and continued to run. She stopped on a hill, and watched the sun setting. "I've been afraid to ask."

Sesshomaru stayed where he was. "Do you want to know?"

Kagome knew he had followed her. He had been watching she and Shippo. "I'm not sure. In so many was I do, but in so many more…" She felt silent. "I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"When you are ready Kagome…"

Kagome was silent a long time. Then she turned to the most fear demon lord in all of Japan. She watched the sun set cast golden rays on him, and watched how he watched her. She looked at her hands- her claws, and realized she had never real thought about what she was now. She had been too busy learning, too busy falling in love. "They wanted me to be an abomination. They wanted me to know what kind of contradiction I was."

"You are not an abomination."

Kagome looked up to him. "A miko youkia? How could I not be? I remember killing so many. I remember hellish battles. I've killed mothers with no regard for their young. I have killed so many just like me now. I know how deadly youkia can be. I remember being wounded. I am what I was to protect against."

"Kagome you're not making sense."

"Sesshomaru… I remember being in a cave with you when you were a child. Your father- I knew him well- he asked me to watch you-"

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "How can you know of such things?" He asked a little harsher than he intended.

Kagome smiled weakly at him. "Inyuasha was a fool. Even as Inuyasha's wish meant well it was not completely unselfish, and so the demons of the jewel got their say in the results of his wish. They thought it would be entertaining if Midoriko's reincarnation would be made the antitheses of what she was and remember what it was to be a warrior miko." Kagome echoed the words that she remembered speaking and being spoke to her.

Sesshomaru stared at her. Then he turned away, and went back to his home.

****

Kagome stood in the doorway watching him. He was staring at something on his desk, and she didn't know what. She had never tread in his study always viewing it as his sanctuary. She didn't want to disturb him, but she felt there was something still unsaid between them. She couldn't rest as long as she felt that way. She didn't understand why he had left like he did. Slowly, to not startle him, she unmasked her aura to let him sense her. He looked up to her, and she smiled at him.

Sesshomaru stood, and Kagome took a step back. "Kagome, please come join me." Kagome hesitated, then slowly walked into the room. "You've never come in here before."

"I didn't want to intrude." Sesshomaru walked around his study while Kagome watched him. "Are you ok? You seemed… disturbed to know that I remember Midoriko's lifetime."

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at a case, and asked, "And the dead miko's?"

"No." Kagome walked toward him. "Is that what this is about?" She stopped by him, and saw what he was looking at. It was all of their weapons, Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's, Sango's, Mirkou's, hers, all of them. Involuntarily she placed a hand on the glass case.

"Inuyasha was made human-"

"I know." She cut him off, but was unable to take her eyes from the case and what I held. It seemed she had many ghosts, and they were starting to catch up to her. She felt as if she was surrounded by them.

"Then perhaps you should tell me what you know." Sesshomaru watched the young woman who knew more than she should, and had experienced so much more.

"Inuyasha was made human. Kikyou was made to be alive. Kohaku was dead, but reincarnated to Sango as her first born." She told him. Grief was battling to win her over. She was seeing all of their faces, and knew they were all dead. She knew she would only see them once more, and now she feared what she would find on the other side of the well. It had always been a sanctuary for her even with Naraku; it had been a place to call home where she had a family that was irreplaceable. Now it seemed that world and image was shattered- destroyed in a way Naraku could never do. And it was all because of a foolish hanyou that she had loved once- that she had freed. It was because of her. She didn't want the truth; she wanted her ignorant bliss. She wanted everything to be ok, and her friends to find peace and happiness.

"But you do not remember Kikyou's life?"

Kagome turned to him. "I said no already! Why is it so important?! Do you fear that I may remember being with your brother? Do you fear that her love for him has tainted me?" She nearly screamed at him. She felt like she was dieing inside- she was wilting- and all he cared about was Kikyou. _Second._ her mind supplied, and she wanted to hurt him for it. She wanted to hurt him from making her relive how it felt all those times that Inuyasha ran off to be with Kikyou, and she laid away in her sleeping bag trying to suppress all the tears. She wanted to hurt him for making her feel second, for being just like Inuyasha. She wanted him to hurt like her.

"Kagome, please, you must listen to me." He caught her chin, and held her face till her eyes met his. "I simply wish to know if you know how my brother passed." Kagome's eye filled with confusion, and he released her. "It was not what the dead one told me. She lied; I never knew the truth."

Kagome felt deflated. "Oh."

Sesshomaru looked down on Kagome. "Know you are always welcome here. You may read anything you want. Kagome this is your home, and always will be. I want you to see it as such." Kagome stared at him astonished, but nodded. "Come, let us retire." Kagome nodded, and took one last look at the case, and then followed Sesshomaru out.


	8. Chapter 8

_And for my intro? This is to all of you whom desperately wanted to know what Kagome's mom said. Here it is! And of course I don't own Inuyasha, and only get pleasure, not money, from writing this._

_"Just think of how happy she would be with a family of her own making."_ The words echoed through Sesshomaru's mind as he stood at his study window and gazed out at Kagome with Rin's many children. Kagome was watching over them all to let Rin and Shippo have a break and some time alone. They were grateful, as were the children. Sesshomaru knew they loved having new people to play with, and it seemed as if Kagome never tired of them and their games. Sesshomaru easily saw just how happy she was, and knew her mother was right. Sesshomaru almost purred at the thought of Kagome having his pups. Sesshomaru waved to the energetic fiasco when Kagome looked up and smiled at him.

"Have you asked her yet?"

Sesshomaru turned to Rin still wearing the smile. "No, I haven't."

"Why? It's obvious you love her." Rin asked as she walked into his study and plopped down on the couch.

Sesshomaru watched her with amused eyes. "I want her to fully understand the implications first."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Have you at least told her how you feel about her?"

"I believe you said it's obvious."

"So that's a no."

Sesshomaru looked at Shippo in the doorway. "That is correct."

Shippo shook his head. "Sesshomaru you can't treat her like you would anyone else you may want to court." Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow in question, and Shippo sighed. He went to his mate, and sat by her. "You must understand that everything that happened with Inuyasha was only months ago for her- not 500 years."

Sesshomaru sat facing the two. "She has seemed unaffected by the hanyou."

Shippo gazed at him. "You didn't know her like I did. You didn't see her. She may have been coming to terms with it when he made the wish, but… Kagome spent a long time lusting for a man that led her on, and dumped her for someone else. He was likely her first real crush, and look at what it got her." Shippo looked at his wife, and sighed. "There is always more to Kagome than she lets on."

Sesshomaru replied as he let the word sink in, "I have noticed."

Shippo looked at Sesshomaru. "Never underestimate Kagome. And tell her how you feel. You may find she isn't willing to wait as long as you." With that Shippo rose, and helped his wife up. Together they went to the gardens to watch their children play, leaving Sesshomaru to reflect on how everyone but him seemed to know how he should approach Kagome.

"Perhaps it is time I take advice rather than give it." He said to himself.

**** Two Weeks Later ****

Kagome stood in the big bay window of the parlor long after the SUV had disappeared from sight. She sighed as she thought about not getting to see them again until the holidays. For the first time a horrid thought struck her. She knew how old they all were, and how long she might live, but her family was still human. They would wilt and die, and she would have to watch until she was alone in the world. As Kagome wondered what life would be like without her mother, a tear slipped down her check. She heard her name called behind her, and didn't turn. When Sesshomaru called to her the second time she did turn, and in looking at him lost her grip on all her emotions. She had been bottling it all up, and trying to ignore it, and now it flooded through her in a torrent. She reached out for anything to hold onto as she felt like she was being swallowed whole, and found herself being held by Sesshomaru. She leaned into him grateful.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome stare out the window after his daughter and son left. He felt her grief begin to swell, and called out to her. When she turned to him the second time, he felt all of her emotions crash on him through her youkia. He saw her reach out to steady her, and was instantly by her side. She leaned into him, and he picked up the onna, and carried her to his room. He knew she needed to relax, but she also needed to get this out of her system. He settled onto the couch in his room thinking the bed would be too forward, and stoked her back while emitting a low rumble in his chest. When Kagome had cried herself out, and had seemingly relaxed he asked, "Kagome, please tell me what is bothering you."

"M-my family is h-human, and will all die, and I will be left a-alone." She managed to get out around her hitched breathing.

Sesshomaru hugged her to his body. "It will be a great tragedy when your family passes, and it will hurt, but Kagome you will never be alone again. You have your son, and Rin, and, Kagome, most importantly; you have me, and always will. I will not leave you."

"Bu-but-"

"No but Kagome. You will always have me." Sesshomaru whispered into her hair as he buried his nose in it.

Kagome was quiet for a little while. "Y-you're not t-trying to get rid of m-me?"

Sesshomaru uttered a short almost bark laugh. "No! Why would you think that?"

Kagome laid her head on his chest, and breathed in his scent deeply to steady her breath. "Dinner with my family, and now Rin. I thought you might be trying to get me to leave." She told him quietly. She let her eyes drift closed, and whispered, "I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you."

Sesshomaru smiled into her hair. "Good. I don't want you to leave. I-" he hesitated, and then plunged in head first, "I want you to stay with me for the rest of our lives."

"Mmmm." Kagome managed as she drifted into sleep in the lap of Sesshomaru.

****

Kagome woke slowly feeling warm, and comfortable. She snuggled into her bed/pillow, and smiled at how much it smelled like Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed happily, and then slowly her memories drifted back. She felt/heard her bed/pillow begin to rumble soothingly, and she realized she had fallen _on Sesshomaru_. She blushed at the thought, and remembered their conversation after her crying fit. Kagome's eyes shot open at that. What did he say? She sat up, and looked him in the face. "Sesshomaru?"

A smile twitched at his lips at her failure to use the honorific. "Stay with me Kagome- stay with me until the world stands still; stay and make a family with me." Then he leaned forward and kissed her not giving her any time to react.

Kagome leaned into the kiss realizing he was asking her to mate with him, and finding that she wanted to.


	9. Chapter 9

_As always i don't own Inuyasha. Enjoy._

Sesshomaru gazed out at the gardens happily as he sipped his morning tea. Kagome was no longer avoiding him, nor was she always so careful around him. She was just Kagome, and it made him happy. She had been training harder and even studying youkia society in her spare time. She had even spent a couple nights in his study looking over his books. Sesshomaru could easily imagine the rest of his like with her, and it made him exceedingly happy to do so. Sesshomaru was considering asking Rin to move into the guest house on his estate. It was a little six bedroom place that would be perfect for them. He knew Kagome would love the kids being around, and having Rin as her friend much like the slayer had been. It would also give Rin and Shippo more time to relax with Kagome to look after the kids. In all Sesshomaru was happy, and he wanted to make his mate-to-be to be happy as he was.

Sesshomaru left the window, and followed his nose to Kagome. He found her in his study on the second floor lying on her stomach. She had apparently found a book and sat right there to read it; moving to lie down to be more comfortable later. Sesshomaru knew this because he had watched her do it before. She would find some book, and begin by reading the first pages. If it engrossed her enough she would end up like she was now. As he approached her he saw what she was reading was an old journal. "What has found your interest this time my Kagome?"

Kagome looked up. "You don't recognize it?" She asked surprised. When he shook his head she said, "I was sure you would have read it at least once."

"I have never seen it before that I can recall." He told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Kagome said as she sat up and stretched a little. She didn't see Sesshomaru's greedy eyes on her form. "It's your dad's journal." She picked up the small book, and took Sesshomaru's offered hand to help her stand. She looked into his eyes, and, seeing the confusion and surprise there, asked, "You really didn't know you had it?"

"No I did not." Sesshomaru himself wondered at the fact he didn't. Yes this was his palace that he inherited from his father, but he had sent much of his young life in this room. He thought he had read every book under this roof. "Kagome where did you find it?"

Kagome smiled. "You won't believe me, but I was looking at a book here, and it fell on my head." She shrugged. "I was going to put it back, but it had fallen open, and I saw your name, and I couldn't resist."

Sesshomaru was now inspecting the shelves above Kagome's head. He expanded his youkia, but felt nothing unusual. He looked back to Kagome whom was holding out the journal to him. He raised an eyebrow earning a big grin from Kagome. "I think you should read it."

Sesshomaru looked at the journal and then back to Kagome. "Perhaps I will, but I will wait until you are finished."

Kagome tried to mimic Sesshomaru, but failed. "You'll at least think about it."

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome. "I will," he told her. Kagome smiled even wider, and Sesshomaru chuckled. "Come Kagome I have a present for you." He said, slipping an arm around her shoulders, and leading her away.

"What is it?"

"Kagome if I told you it would defeat the purpose of the surprise." Sesshomaru almost scolded the woman as they walked.

"Haven't you already ruined it by telling me you have something for me?"

"No."

Kagome giggled, and let it go walking along happily. They entered the den, and Kagome froze. On one wall was a beautiful portrait that she knew was old. Kagome took a few steps forward staring at the faces of the ones she loved. It was Sango sitting down with Miroku behind her with his hand on her shoulder in a loving way. They were surrounded by many children ranging in age from about 10 to 2. Kagome smiled, "Miroku always wanted lots of kids." She turned to Sesshomaru with tears standing in her eyes. "Thank you so much!" She cried out as she flung herself into his arms, and knocked him over. On the floor she kissed him, and then said, "Thank you." Sesshomaru rumbled happily.

****

It wasn't long before Sesshomaru's domain was engulfed in utter chaos. As Rin and her family moved into the guest house life was hectic, but Sesshomaru could tell Kagome was overjoyed. She seemed to glow in her happiness, and it made Sesshomaru rumble with happiness too. As Sesshomaru watched over the moving men he reflected on just how much he had changed in 500 years from the effect of two women- both of which were now approaching him with grins that made him fear (not for his life, but for his pocketbook). Each woman draped themselves on each arm, and Sesshomaru fought not to look into their eyes.

"Daddy, I think Kagome needs some girl time." Rin said in her too sweet voice.

"Hn. Have coffee in the kitchen." He replied coldly.

"I think women socialize best in their native environment." She told him.

He knew they both had puppy dog eyes, and still refused to look at them. He kept his eyes trained on the men working. He saw them glancing up at him in envy, and knew they wouldn't envy his position if they understood it. "I think the kitchen with my _imported gourmet_ coffee would suffice."

"A mall would be best." Rin said as if she hadn't heard him.

"And of my Kagome? Do you not remember where I found her and why?" He shot back.

"Sesshomaru," It was almost a whisper from Kagome. Unable to stop himself he looked down on her, and it was his undoing. She didn't have the puppy dog look he expected, but rather a soft look. He was jelly. He felt so captivated by those eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. She gave a nod. "You need this." He said, but was telling himself. Kagome smiled faintly, and he returned it. "Very well, but try to keep Rin in check, ne?" Kagome nodded once more, and Sesshomaru handed over two credit cards.

Rin squealed, and snatching the cards and Kagome, dashed off. Sesshomaru watched them, and was amused when Kagome tossed a glance over her shoulder at him.

****

The two women had been shopping for two hours already. Now they sat resting in the food court. Kagome was watching all the people coming and going while Rin watched her. Rin hadn't really wanted to go shopping, but she knew that Kagome needed it. She needed a chance away from the demon lord, but mostly she needed a friend to talk to. Rin wanted to be that. She had only once gotten close to another human. It was a woman she loved like a sister. Eventually as she aged and Rin didn't Rin had to leave. How was she supposed to explain that she wouldn't age because she was mated to a youkia? Or for that matter just how old she was? So Rin watched as her friend aged from afar. She went to her on her death bed, and her dear friend had thought she was an angel. It had broken Rin's heart. After that she never let another human into her heart. Their lives were too short. Rin had tried to befriend some female youkia, but most of them were too aloof, or even hated her because she was human. Rin had never found a true friend in her years after Nitcha left her, but now here was Kagome. She was a human once, and she was nothing like the other youkia. The best part was she would live as long as Rin if not longer!

Rin watched Kagome, and finally spoke. "Kagome-sama, what troubles you?"

Kagome looked back to Rin startled. "Please Rin, just Kagome will do." She let out a sigh, and looked into her tea. "Rin- I know I will have a good life with Sesshomaru, but it is hard. I am youkia now, and I will live a long time-" She paused fighting her emotions that swirled around her. Despite Sesshomaru's reassurances it still hurt so much.

Rin reached out and touched her friend's hand. "Shippo explained to me what happened, how you were pulled back to the feudal era. I know you were the Shikon Miko, and therefore human. I know what it's like to lose some one that you love so much, but they are still just human. It is- heart wrenching to see them old and fragile while you haven't aged a day." Her voice threatened to break along with her at her old emotions. She hadn't realized they were still so strong. "It's hard to watch them go." She said in almost a whisper.

Kagome stared at Rin, both their eyes brimming with tears. She gave one brisk nod to show she understood, not trusting her voice. Rin had no family, but she had obviously lost someone she loved. She _understood_ what threatened to unhinge her.

Rin took a moment to compose herself. "We can be your family too. We- _I_- will be there for you always." Kagome nodded again, and then Rin grasped her hand. "Come; let's not dwell on these sad things. I need to buy some new boots for the kids."

Kagome's eyes light up with joy at the thought of shopping for the little shoes. A smile broke onto her face. "Yes!" She cried enthusiastically, and they made their way to the shoe store without noticing they were being trailed.

****

"Master," Came the gravelly voice from the low bowing figure.

"What are you doing here?! I said I didn't want to ever see you again!" He raised his had to strike.

"Yes master, of course, but I thought you should know Sesshomaru has found a mate." He spoke quickly.

The hand descended, but froze before it struck. Instead it reached out and grabbed the shirt of his servant, and dragged him closer. "What?"

The servant bobbed his head. "The girl and Sesshomaru's ward were at the mall today. I heard the girl speak of spending her life with Sesshomaru."

The hand released the servant while the master thought. "Human or youkia?"

"Well I'm not sure. She's youkia, but I also sensed miko powers. He hasn't marked her yet." The little man explained.

"Hmmm. Go find out more for me." He watched the servant scramble off to do his bidding. He knew he was happy not to have been beaten, and was back on his master's good side. "Sesshomaru what are you up to?"

_OOOOO. Suspense! Lol couldn't help it. I have a few things in mind for this so let's see where they go together!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi there! well here we are breaking into the double didgets. I kinda find it crazy that a one shot idea has turned into ten chapters. and that's not even all of what I have! Crazy! But this is all for you. I never dreamed that I would ever write a fan fic let alone 4! I never thought I would get so many responces to this! I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to review this. I would name you each, but that would be a chapter in and of itself. So I will say this: all of you who have reviewed, you know who you are. I bow to you, and give yourselves a pat on the back. You're continued intrest keeps me going in this. Same to all of you who have alerted this story, and favorited me. I am humbled, and gracious. I do want to neme a few of you who have been there with me so far: Juusan'ya, LostGryffindorFoundSlythein, xXkillorbekilledXx, cutie18386, and SugarOo. Thank all of you. And SugarOo I have not forgotten your question it will be answered soon enough. XD As always i don't own Inuyasha. Without further ado, -suspenceful pause- chapter 10 of Kagome's Blue Light:_

Kagome and Rin had grown close in a very short amount of time. They were constantly together, and _giggling_. Sesshomaru had finally torn himself away and began returning to work slowly but surely. With Rin around Kagome was much more occupied now. He also felt better once he had marked her with the courting mark. That had been Kagome's idea, and she had cornered him.

_Flashback_

_Kagome entered Sesshomaru's private chambers, and looked him as he was laying in bed reading. He looked up at her confused. She had never entered his room before of her own accord. Kagome didn't speak, but simply climbed into bed next to him. She snuggled into him, and he let her. He was surprised, and then he smelled her heat. He almost growled, but Kagome spoke and stopped him._

_"You'll be going back to work soon." She stated, and he could hear the sadness tinging her voice._

_"I don't want to, but-"_

_"You must. I understand." She sighed. "Sesshomaru I want you to mark me before you do."_

_"Kagome we agreed it would wait-"_

_"Let me finish. I don't want you to mate me. I want you to _court_ me."_

_Sesshomaru looked down on the woman. He hadn't thought of that before. He lifted and turned her to face him, and stared into her captivating eyes. He kissed her, and slowly trailed his kiss down her neck. She moaned, and he growled. He paused for a moment, and whispered, "As you wish." He watched her shiver as his breath ghosted over her, and then he sunk his fangs into the place where her shoulder and neck met. She moaned again as he tasted her blood, and then he felt her lips on his skin._

_"Sesshomaru," She said in a breath voice._

_He released her, and licked her wound. Already he could see the faint crescent moon developing. "Do it Kagome." He felt her fangs sink in, and groaned in pleasure. She licked his new mark like he had done to her, and felt a twinge of pain come from Sesshomaru through their new bond. She leaned back. "Sesshomaru?"_

_"Nothing you have done my love. I just would like a mark of my own."_

_She looked at him confused. "You do." She told him._

_"I mean, Kagome, that your mark looks like my moon, showing whom you are being courted by- showing possession. Being that you were not originally an Inu Youkia, you have no mark like mine having no blood line." Sesshomaru explained. He wanted to be possessed by the little miko youkia._

_"But I do Sesshomaru." She said startling him. She chucked at his surprise. "I am the Shikon Miko."_

_He rose abruptly, and went to his bathroom. He stood staring in the mirror at the pink circle that adorned him now. He traced the starburst around it, as Kagome walked in behind him. He belonged to the Shikon Miko, the true descendent of the one that created the jewel. "What is this?" He asked with his finger still on the starburst pattern._

_Kagome smiled. "I am the true Shikon Miko. It wasn't passed to me to protect. I was born with it _in_ me." She lifted her shirt to show him the scar that still resided there. It was where the Shikon no Tama was torn from her body. Sesshomaru turned and gazed at it. All other scars had cleared on her body only a few months after her transformation, but this remained. Unable to stop himself he reached out and traced the same pattern that was now marked on him. She giggled at his touch. "You now belong to the most powerful miko that ever walked this earth."_

_Sesshomaru smiled at that, and looked into her eyes before he swept her up in a hug. "Thank you Kagome." He whispered into her hair._

_End Flashback_

Sesshomaru touched on the bond with Kagome now. He missed her. He hated having to go into the office and work, but that was his own doing. He was too powerful to not. This was the first time in his long life he felt a slight regret for his actions. He was forced to be away from his Kagome because he owned the most powerful corporation in all of Japan. Sesshomaru sighed, and tried to focus on his work knowing he would be home with her soon enough.

****

"Tell me you have more news or get out."

"Sir, she most definitely is a miko, and a youkia. I don't understand how yet, but Sesshomaru has marked her with his courting mark." He paused at the growl from his master. "Sir, she goes to a shrine in Tokyo on occasion, and shopping with his ward."

"They have been seen together in Tokyo. The council is already murmuring about their beloved Sesshomaru mating, and having an heir." He man said with vengeance. "The shrine where she goes what is her connection to it?"

"It is her family shrine."

"How is that possible?" The man snarled in his anger.

The servant cowered. "I don't know sir, but she calls the woman there, "mama." They act like mother and daughter."

"Perhaps the woman took her in if she was an orphaned youkia. The mother does she have miko powers?"

"She doesn't seem to, but her father has some weak ones."

"So the woman is too powerful to be from their family by blood… But we still may be able to use them against her in the future." He paused thinking. "Find me something of hers, and bring it to me. I want to know all I can about this woman." His servant began to leave, but stopped when his master asked him a question as an afterthought. "What is our dear Sesshomaru's intended's name?"

"Kagome Higurashi, sir."

The man whipped around with a snarl, and his red eyes flashing. "What?!" The servant coward, and he reigned in his temper. "You are sure that is her name?"

"Y-y-yes, s-s-sir." His servant stammered.

The man began to chuckle, and the servant nearly wet himself. "So the sacred jewel priestess is alive, and somehow a youkia. My former master would be livid." He chuckled again. "This will be interesting, too bad Naraku isn't alive to see it." He looked back at the servant. "Don't fail me."

The servant nodded, and scurried out much like the rat he was.

****

Sesshomaru found Kagome in her room tearing it apart. He watched as she tossed things aside in her exasperation for about ten minutes before he spoke. "Kagome what have you lost now?"

Kagome only glanced up briefly before continuing on her search. "My old teddy I used to sleep with. It's missing, and I swore I had it here." She told him.

"Why is it so important now?"

"Sakura is having problems sleeping, and it always helped me. It has a sutra in it that lets it smell like your mother, which is very calming." She said as she continued to sleep.

Sesshomaru snickered at her, and then entered the room walking slowly around. "You could make another."

"Yes, but I wanted her to have mine."

"Did you leave it at your mother's?"

Kagome paused, and looked up at him. "No I remember bringing it here, and I called and asked her, but she doesn't have it." Kagome swept her eyes around the room looking for somewhere else to look, and the fell on Sesshomaru again. She felt his anger spike. "Sess?" A growl answered her. She took a step toward him. "Sesshomaru?"

He turned to her his eye flashing. He was pissed, but he could tell from Kagome's confusion through the courting make that she had nothing to do with this. He pushed to control his beast. "Can you place sealing sutras on this door so no youkia may enter from outside?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Make them."

"I will have to get the supplies tomorrow from the shrine. We have nothing here to use." She explained to him.

"Then you will sleep in my room until you are able to."

"Sesshomaru what's going on?"

"A rat has come through this door."

"Rat youkia?" Kagome knew they were reclusive. "Why my room?"

"Perhaps for the missing bear." He went to Kagome, and picked her up carrying her to his room. He set her on his bed. "I'm not sure, and I don't want to take any chances until I do know."

Kagome nodded. "Can you get me some pajamas?"

Sesshomaru kissed her, and then disappeared. He came back with her pajamas, and then went into the restroom to change. He let her have her turn, and then waited for her. When she exited the bathroom he looked at her. "I can sleep on the couch if it makes you more comfortable."

Kagome waved her hand dismissing him. "Nonsense" she told him. "Were to be mated." She told him as she climbed into bed. Sesshomaru growled approvingly, and Kagome chuckled. "Just don't drag your feet on figuring out who did this and why." At his malicious smile she slapped him playfully. "Come on let's go to bed."

Sesshomaru growled playfully, and climbed into bed next to her.

****

When Sesshomaru returned home the next day Kagome had sealed the door shut. Even he couldn't get it open. Sakura had a new teddy, and was gleefully showing everyone what her auntie had gotten her. After dinner they settled the kids down to a movie, and sat in the kitchen discussing the break in. After Sesshomaru explained everything they sat in silence for a while.

"Why Kagome?" Rin was the one to speak first.

"Only reason I can see is because she is my intended." Sesshomaru said trying to sooth Kagome. "What possible enemies would you have that would know of where you are now?"

"None."

"Sesshomaru you don't think it was-" Began Shippo.

Sesshomaru cut him off before he could get much further. "No. No way."

"What?" Asked the girls in unison.

"An ex of his that was always obsessed with him." Shippo said not meeting Kagome's eyes. Kagome could smell deception, but let it go.

They parted ways not long after, and Sesshomaru and Shippo went to the den. Kagome masked herself, and padded up to the door.

"She doesn't need to know." It was Sesshomaru.

"But if it is than we must prepare her!"

"The hanyou is _dead_ that's the end of it."

Were they speaking of Naraku?

"You smelled it as well as I did. You can't deny it!"

"That was 500 years ago."

Shippo growled. "That doesn't give any less credence to the possibility." He sighed. "Kagome could be in real danger here."

"She is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"She can't control the miko powers, and she will need them if it is who _I_ think it is."

"She may have been less capable then, but she isn't now."

"You can't train her in her miko abilities."

"No but now she remembers more than her lifetime."

"Does she know what happened to Inuyasha?" Shippo asked in a breathless way.

"No."

Shippo sighed. "You're sure she'll be ok?"

"Yes."

"And if it's him?"

Silence surrounded the three. "Then we are all in danger."

Kagome slipped back to the den, and not long after Shippo and Sesshomaru reemerged. Kagome tried to pay attention to the movie, but couldn't. Their words burned through her like a furious fire.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey all. Here is number eleven. Hope ya'll enjoy. And as always thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love you guys. AJ P.S. I don't own Inuyasha._

Security had been taken up a notch at the Tashio family manor/ castle. Kagome wasn't allowed to run free in the woods, and most nights she lay awake unable to sleep. Every night she went through the last battle with Naraku. She knew there was no way he had survived. She had _felt_ his body disintegrating when she had combined attacks with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Miroku's void had disappeared. He had to be dead! But there was something that was nagging at Kagome, and try as she might to find it, it continued to elude her. It was driving her crazy. So she made a decision. She was going to find out what she was missing. She rose silently, and crept down into Sesshomaru's study. She went to the hidden room where all the oldest scrolls were, and began to search. When she found what she wanted she made a list of things she would need, and then snuck back to bed. She was able to find sleep that night, and she was thankful. She would need it with what she was going to do.

****

Kagome slept in, and everyone took it as a good sign. They had all noticed how effected she was by the intruder. When she bound downstairs she was her normal cheerful self. Relief showed in all the faces (even the servants). Kagome spent her day with Rin, and once more offered to help her with the two youngest children that had a doctor's appointment the next day. Rin refused yet again, and inside Kagome was thrilled. She would be completely alone tomorrow, and no one had realized it. Kagome made a quick trip to her mom's to "check on her and things." Sesshomaru had even put security around the shrine. Kagome slipped away from her mother long enough to gather some supplies she needed for the next day, and then stashed them in her room. She packed a few thinks from her room that she "wanted" in a box to take with her. This was to cover that she was bringing home her supplies. Everything was going so flawlessly she was astonished. She had tea with her mother before she left, and then went back to the manor feeling like she was on a cloud.

At dinner conversation was normal, and Kagome was glad for this disruption that the two youngest made. They got into a fight, and of course, on threw food at the other. What in sued was all out war between all the kids, and everyone needed a bath. Kagome had a feeling the Sesshomaru knew she was up to something even though she carefully concealed it from the courting mark. In her mind it was only fair play, as he was hiding something from her. She had to do this, and she was sure if he knew he would forbid it.

Kagome sat on her bed after her shower, and sighed. She hated hiding anything from her intended, but she knew she had to do this- she had to know. She wondered if it would even help anything or just make it worse, but quickly tossed those thoughts aside. She needed to be focused for this or it could go very badly. Kagome rose and walked to her sealed balcony door. She wished she could step outside and feel the cool breeze on her skin, but she was forbidden from that too. She looked at the clouds, watching them pass over the moon. From the corner of her eye she saw something move, and instantly called Sesshomaru through the bond. He was by her side in a breath.

"There was something out there." She said with no preemptive. "It was too big to be a bird, but I'm not sure what it was."

Sesshomaru reached for the handle, and Kagome pulled the sutra. He ducked out, and she resealed it. She waited breathlessly as Sesshomaru moved away from the door. It seemed like ages that she was waiting to see his masculine form reappear. When he did she touched on the bond before letting him in. She resealed the door, and looked at him expectantly.

"It was the same rat, but beyond the balcony I could find no trace of him. You may want to seal your balcony too now, and perhaps think of curtains." He told her. She nodded dumbly not looking at him, and only did so when he touched her face. "You can sleep with me tonight if you wish."

Kagome gazed into his golden eyes, and then nodded. Together they left the room with Kagome glancing over her shoulder. She was determined not to be the victim ever again.

****

Kagome saw everyone off, and then turned to the empty house. She smiled, and placed a hand on the door. She whispered a spell, and then looked up at the door. Now no one would enter the house without her knowing about it. She quickly checked all the doors and windows to be sure they were locked, and then checked the alarm system. Once she was sure everything was sealed she dashed up to her room. She opened the box, and began placing everything where she wanted it. She changed into her lightest and most comfortable clothing, and then set the candles in their positions. She lit the incense and waved it around her room before placing it in the holder to the North. She said a quick prayer before she stepped into the circle she had made. Her body hummed with the power and energy. She sat, and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, and then began chanting.

****

Sesshomaru was feeling edgy since he had woken, and couldn't figure out why. He looked at the clock to see it was 10:45 AM, and almost time for the kids' doctor appointment. Then it flashed in his mind. Kagome was alone. He quickly checked with his secretary for the rest of his day. He canceled everything for after lunch, and told her he would be going home early. He sent off any emails that couldn't wait, and then headed to his car. As soon as he pulled out of the parking garage he felt all input from the courting mark vanish. Sesshomaru raced to his Kagome.

****

Kagome chanted. She put her power into her words. She chanted even as the world around her became thin. She could feel it in her blood that if she reached out and swiped at reality the membrane would rip. She pushed more power into her words and continued chanting. She couldn't pause, and didn't even as she knew the world was black outside her eye lids. She chanted even as she felt nothing below her, and began to fall. She chanted, and chanted. Her fall stilled, and color began to burst around her and then fade. She focused, and chanted. She felt a burst in her side (where the Shikon no Tama was), and opened her eyes with a gasp. There was nothing as far as the eye could see. Kagome rose to her feet, and looked all around her. She smiled, and relaxed. "Show me." Color exploded around her. Everything was still, frozen in time, but she could see herself, Sesshomaru, everyone. It was as if someone had snapped a picture as they faced off Naraku only seconds before the final battle began. She wondered if she was strong enough to watch this again. She straightened her back, and glared at the scene with defiance. "Show me." The figures set into motion.

****

Sesshomaru entered the house, and felt the slight tingle of Kagome's powers as he did. He sniffed the air, and smelled the stillness of it all. Then he smelled a faint smell of incense and candles. It didn't take him long to place what incense it was, or to know what it was used for. He rushed up to Kagome's room, and paused just before opening the door. The smell almost overwhelmed to him. He saw Kagome sitting in a circle of candles with the smoke from the incense swirling around her, as if to create a wall where the candles were. The candle flames were perfectly still and not even flickering. The air in her room was perfectly still, and Sesshomaru could feel Kagome's miko power pulsing in her. He was honestly astonished when he felt it. She was so strong! He thought she was only kidding when she said she was the most powerful miko to ever walk the earth, but now he knew it was true. Sesshomaru closed the door behind him, and stepped into the circle. He felt how thin reality was. He sat, knowing better than to try to take Kagome from the trance, and tried to relax himself. Then he reached forward, and grabbed both of Kagome's wrists. Blackness began covering everything; it oozed down the walls until there was nothing in front of him, not even Kagome. He still held her wrists, even as he began to fall through the void she had made. He fell into the middle of a battle scene, next to him was Kagome. She turned to him surprised to see him. "Sesshomaru-"

_Hey, sorry it's short, but if I continued I knew this would end up a loooong chapter. I will update sooner to make up for it  
__A__J_


	12. Chapter 12

_As promised I am posting early! Hope ya'll like this one. The masked villian revealed! It may be kind of a let down, but it was what my mind gave me. If any of you can tell me the meaning of his name, props! I am getting closer to the finish, and sorrry SugarOo your question won't be answered till chap. 19. On another note, I finally got my first flame. Not for this story, but Make Me Forget. To that person: I am only human, and my spelling sucks. And the acusations you made? Unfounded, and completely an assumption. You don't like it, wee you don't have to read my stuff! On that: This chapter is dedicated to my loyal fans. Enjoy. Happy reading. And Much love! - AJ_

_I don't own Inuyasha._

She wasn't prepared for him to show up, and he wasn't prepared to fall into the hellish battle with Naraku. He growled at the sight of the vile hanyou, but stopped when Kagome touched his wrist. He looked down on her, and she was still watching the battle. "It's in the past; the battle is over." He heard her say despite the chaos on the field before them.

"What is the meaning of this Kagome?" He growled.

Her attention was still rapt on the activity before them. "Something has been bugging me about this day- this fight. Something was telling me I was missing something. I had to know." She told him distractedly.

"You couldn't just ask?" He let annoyance into his voice, but he knew why she didn't ask him. He was secretly pleased that her instincts had even got better about her human memories, and she followed them. He would tell her, but later.

"Would you have told the truth?" it was rhetorical. They both knew he wouldn't have. Instead of replying he turned back to the fight and watched. Kagome didn't say anything.

Suddenly Kagome cried out, "Stop!" It was a crucial moment in the battle when Sesshomaru was about to strike a blow with his father's fang. That one blow was the turning point of the battle. After it Naraku was unable to regenerate. As soon as Kagome spoke everything went ridged and ceased all action. Sesshomaru was confused on why Kagome would stop it here, but before he could ask her she darted away. He followed her. Instead of running into the foray like he expected, she ran off to the left of all the action. As he neared her he saw why. She was standing in front of a man that was leaving the area. "I've never seen him before."

Sesshomaru sniffed lightly. "He is one of Naraku's incarnations." He supplied.

Kagome gazed at the semi-handsome face. "Have you seen him before?"

Sesshomaru walked around the demon to stand next to Kagome. He growled. "Yes." Kagome looked at him waiting for him to respond. "He goes by Orochi. He is a businessman. He wanted to merge with my company, but I refused not liking his business practices. This was a few years ago."

Kagome stared at the youkia. She knew this man was who Shippo and Sesshomaru had to have been talking about. Naraku was dead, but there was at least one incarnation was still alive. She wondered if there were more. What's more, she wondered why he would have been by Edo? Kagome had questions, but she felt better knowing Naraku was indeed dead. "Do you think he has something to do with the rat?"

Sesshomaru looked at her. It was a very good possibility. It may have started as her just being his intended, but if this man knew _who_ she was, it could be worse. He most likely would remember the Kagome Higurashi Shikon Miko, and if he was at this battle he knew what she looked like. Sesshomaru growled knowing he would wonder about the jewel, and what happened to it, if he knew Kagome was alive. It this man knew about her than her life was in danger until he was dead. Sesshomaru didn't voice any of this to Kagome, but could tell she was thinking along the same lines.

Kagome stepped out of the youkia's way. "Continue" it was barely a whisper. Everything sprang into life again.

Kagome and Sesshomaru watched as the youkia paused and looked back. "We will meet again." He said. He was looking at Kagome, and for a second she glanced in their direction with a questioning look on her face, but the youkia was gone.

Kagome looked away. "Stop." She looked at Sesshomaru, but neither of them spoke. Kagome knew she had seen what she needed. She remembered that moment when she looked it. She felt _something_ but she was never sure what. Now everything was clear. She lifted her had to Sesshomaru in silent question, and he took it wordlessly. He was still staring at where the youkia had disappeared. Kagome closed her eyes, and willed herself and Sesshomaru back into reality. When she felt herself sitting on the solid floor again, she let her power die, and go back into slumber mode. She slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the light to be met with Sesshomaru's cold hard glare. She felt anger spark in her, and stood despite Sesshomaru still holding her wrists. When he growled she bit out "Don't." She quickly put out the candles and incense, and went to her balcony doors. She removed the seal and opened them.

Sesshomaru was by her side with another growl in an instant. "The rat-"

"Has my teddy with my _old_ scent all over it. There is no way that youkia- _Naraku's spawn_- _doesn't_ know I'm alive. My advantage at this point will be _hoping_ he doesn't know I am a full blood youkia, and that he underestimates my power as a miko." She said fiercely as she went back into her room, and put on her concealment necklace.

Sesshomaru gazed at the defiant human miko that stood before him with anger flaring in her miko aura. He almost smiled at how well the necklace worked. Even as a youkia he couldn't tell she wasn't human; her scent was even the same. He held back the smile. "You are being _reckless_." He ground out.

"The door would have stayed sealed if you weren't here, but seeing as how you are here to protect the _defenseless miko_ I am going to air out my room." She flung back at him.

"You wouldn't have to if you hadn't preformed such a _dangerous_ stunt."

Oh Kagome was mad now! She stepped up to Sesshomaru glaring daggers at him. "I wouldn't've had to do the spell if you wouldn't _lie_ to me!"

Sesshomaru growled, but gods! The woman was turning him on. "And what good would have telling you done? It would have just made you worry."

Kagome growled. "Do I _look_ worried?! I am _not_ as _weak_ as you seem to think."

"If I ever saw you as _weak_, I would have _never_ wanted you as my mate!"

"Then stop treating me like Inuyasha did!" Both parties fell silent, and Sesshomaru even took a step back from Kagome. Kagome sighed releasing her tension. "I understand Inus are _very_ protective," she began in a soft voice, "but Sesshomaru I am not the girl I once was. For all the crap and hell Inuyasha put me through he forced me to learn to be strong _emotionally_." She paused studying him. "You can protect me, and, please, keep me safe, but not at the expense of my freedom, or my trust."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and knew this was just one more reason why he _had_ to have her. "I apologize for being as bred, and so narrow minded. I should have realized that the conversation you eavesdropped on you should have been included in." He said it so formally and even managed to keep a straight face.

Kagome knew what he was doing. "Gah!" She grabbed the closest thing to her, a stuffed animal, and threw it at him.

Sesshomaru easily dogded it, even though he didn't need to (imagine lil' Sesshy wounded by a plush animal Ha!), and charged Kagome. She shrieked, and darted away. When she stopped to reseal the door he pounced on her. She managed to squirm away- because he let her,- and darted down the stairs with a laugh. She paused mid way on the stairs, "Sesshy? You coming?" She heard his growl, and giggled.

As Sesshomaru darted out of the room, she ran off. Together they tore through the house leaving astonished housekeepers and the like in their wake. "Come here my little miko," growled Sesshomaru as he chased her, always keeping her just out of his reach. Hey he had to work off his "energy" somehow.

****

Rin entered the house only to have a panting Kagome almost barrel into her. Kagome managed to divert only to end up in a heap on the couch shortly followed by Sesshomaru. She stared at them. There was a long moment before she cried out, "You played hookie to chase Kagome?!" Both Sesshomaru and Kagome burst out laughing, and continued to when Rin's two children jumped on them. Rin closed the door behind her and stood with her hands on her hips looking at the pile. When the laughter died down she spoke. "Kouga says hello, and demanded that he gets to meet your intended he's been hearing so much about." She paused. "So I invited him over for dinner tonight. I already informed the cook, and he will be here at five." She grinned, and walked away.

Kagome and Sesshomaru exchanged glances, and then began tickling the children perched on top of them.

****

It was actually ten minutes till five when Kouga knocked on the door. Instantly all the children were at the door sniffing profusely. "Unki (uncle) Kouga!" The cried in unison. Shippou had to snicker as he answered the door. Kouga was immediately buried under several children. He was laughing gleeful.

Ayame walked past him and embraced Rin. Ayame was the _only_ youkia Rin had ever gotten along with before. They chatted idly as Kouga slowly drug himself and the children inside. By that time Sesshomaru had come to greet them. As soon as Kouga saw Sesshomaru he asked, "So where's she at?" Bypassing all pleasantries. Kouga was anxious to meet the woman whom had finally ensnared Sesshomaru's heart.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "She will be down shortly." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"Just as unyielding as ever I see Sesshoamru." Kouga said with a chuckle.

"Hn. As unruly as ever." Sesshomaru replied. They still acted like they did 500 years ago toward each other, but it was only the surface, and only for the first of each encounter. As time passed they would warm up to each other, and act more like the friends they were. Kouga, inspired by Kagome, had melded into human society, and was the most prominate doctor. His wife was a neonatalist, and specialized in crossbred pregnancies and births. The first time Rin was pregnant Sesshoamru actually had moved her and Kouga in.

"Come on Sesshomaru at least tell me her name." Kouga gouted.

"You wouldn't believe me."

Kouga was about to reply when Kagome bound down the stairs. "Hey Kouga! Ayame! It's been too long!" She hugged the astonished wolf youkias, and then went to Sesshomaru's side.

"K-kagome?" Ayame asked.

Kouga laughed. "Sess you old dog! I should have known!" He grabbed both Kagome and Sesshomaru in a hug.

When he released them Ayame stepped forward. "How?"

Kagome laughed and took her hand leading her into the den saying, "I have an amazing story to tell you about a time traveling miko." Rin followed behind leaving the boys with the kids.

"Time travel?"

Another laugh from Kagome. "Yes."

Kouga cast a glance at Sesshomaru. Sesshoamru cracked a smile. "How bout a drink, and a good story?" Kouga laughed, and followed after the women.

"This should be good."


	13. Chapter 13

Kouga and Ayame became regulars at the Taisho castle. Kagome was thrilled, and spent much time "girl talking" with her and Rin. It helped Kagome to know that she wouldn't be alone when her family found it's time. She knew it would still hurt, but she also knew that she had a good support system to help her cope. She loved hearing stories about their children that were all grown now. Everyone could plainly see that Kagome would soon be demanding children of her own from Sesshomaru. He was fine with that.

As the girls conversed he and Kouga were planning. They had tackled the problem with Orochi, but found themselves at a standstill until the demon made another move. In the mean time they had safe guarded against all threats they could think of. Once that was planned, Sesshomaru approached Kouga about the annual ball coming up. He wanted to announce Kagome as his intended there, and wanted things to as smoothly as possible. Kouga pointed out just showing up with Kagome on his arm would make the point, and the courting mark would even more so. The real dilemma was if they wanted Kagome to appear as a human miko, or an Inu miko. They were still debating about it when Kagome came in to see Sesshomaru. The two men paused, and waited for her to speak.

"Can we go see my family tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru rose in concern; he could feel the worry radiating through Kagome. "Is something wrong?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure. Something just doesn't feel right." Kagome tried not to let her worry show too much.

Sesshomaru went to her and hugged her. He knew she needed comfort, and smiled when she relaxed into him, and let some of her tension go. "Of course." He told her.

She smiled at him, and kissed him. Then she excused herself, and went back to the other women.

Kagome found herself wringing her hands as they drove to her family's shrine. She tried to calm herself, but found it exceedingly difficult. It helped when Sesshomaru placed a comforting hand on her knee, but she still felt something in her that made her want to run to the shrine.

They arrived, and all was in good order. Kagome's family was all well. Something in Kagome still didn't feel right. Sesshomaru sniffed around, and smelled traces of demons. Kagome immediately set to work sealing the shrine from unwelcome youkai. Once that was done she felt slightly better, but not entirely. She slowly strolled around the grounds trying to put herself at ease, and found herself in front of the well house. She gazed at the small building. She felt as if she was in a daze, and began to step toward the well house. She froze as she fought her own actions, but once more she stepped forward. Once more Kagome willed herself to stop. Inside she was screaming, but her face was serene. She moved forward once more and stopped. Kagome raged inside, but once more she moved forward. She reached out and opened the door, and then froze again. Kagome was frantic. What the hell was going on?! She took the steps down to the well, and froze once more in front of the well.

Sesshomaru saw Kagome haltingly move toward the well house. He felt two somethings fighting inside her for control. One was distinctly her, while the other was kind of like Midoriko. He knew if the older miko wanted this, than Kagome should go, but he still felt hesitant. He walked to her, and paused as she descended the stairs. _That_ was distinctly Midoriko. He watched as she stood there frozen. They were battling, and Kagome was not happy. Sesshomaru wondered if he should interfere. Then Midoriko's words to his father came to him. He had read the journal Kagome had found, and remembered his father and the miko had fought. Her words at the end of the argument were her last once to his father. "What I do is not always what I want. I have to answer to the Kami's too. Sometimes what I do is their will, not mine. You would do well to remember that." Sesshomaru couldn't shake the words; it was as if she were speaking directly to him. He knew that if she or the kami's wanted Kagome to go into that well, then she should. That didn't stop him from calling out to her. "Kagome."

She whirled around as soon as the name left his mouth. She reached out to him, and he saw the fear in her eyes. He wanted to run to her and save her. As he took a step forward blackness whelmed out of the well, and wrapped around Kagome. He watched as she was pulled back, and there was a flash of blue light. All input from the mark was gone. He knew Kagome was gone.

****

Kagome felt the falling, and the gentle blue light, but she couldn't see anything. She fought for possession of her body. She woke in the bottom of the well in her Inu state. She climbed out to the shrine grounds, but everything was deserted. It was eerie looking at the street before her home and see it barren of life.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Kagome."

Kagome turned to face Midoriko. "You were the one making me go to the well?"

"Yes. It is time."

Kagome stared at the older miko. They both knew she didn't want to return, and why. Kagome knew she couldn't refuse to go back. She already was; this was just Midoriko telling her she had to. "I don't know if I'm ready yet." She whispered.

"You never will be, but you have to stop running. It is time, and you will not be able to return until you have done what is needed."

Kagome felt anger rise in her at that statement. Why did everyone want to choose what was right for her, and when it was time? It was her life damn it! She resisted the urge to growl at Midoriko. "Fine," She bit out instead.

"Your time will come soon enough, but now your friend needs you."

All of Kagome's anger disappeared in the face of her friend's mysterious dilemma. She nodded, and then ran and leapt into the well.

****

Kagome woke in the bottom of the well. The sun was shining, and birds were chirping. Kagome slowly stood, and felt her mark flare. Midoriko didn't want Inuyasha to see his brother's courting mark on her. He would never understand. She placed a hand over it, and uttered a concealment seal. Now no one would know it was there. Then Kagome climbed out of the well as if she was still human. At the top she gazed around. She had missed this place. She slowly walked to the god tree and touched it. She could feel it alive beneath her fingers. She turned away at last, and slowly walked to the village. She could see it had grown. Some people looked at her, and waved recognizing her, but more just stared. They didn't know who she was. The closer she got to the center of the village and Kaede's hut the more people recognized her. She stopped when she could see the old woman's hut, and lost the courage to continue. Kaede was old, and Kagome suddenly felt fearful that she was dead. Kagome didn't want to do this, but pushed herself forward. She hesitated before she knocked next to the mat.

A young girl in miko garb came out, and Kagome felt her heart drop. The girl eyes her, and Kagome hastily bowed. "Is Kaede-kun (not sure if that's the right one) available?"

The girl gave her a look, and Kagome felt sure she was dead. "She is not feeling well. She will not be seeing anyone today." The girl turned to go back inside, but Kagome caught her sleeve.

"Please just tell her Kagome is back." Kagome pleaded.

"Kagome!" Came a cry from in the hut, and the sounds of someone trying to move.

Kagome dashed inside heedless of the girl, and went to Kaede. She knelt before the elderly woman. "Kaede-sama, are you ill?"

"I be old child. My joints hurt today. How ye be?" The old woman asked.

Kagome smiled, and took Kaede's hand in her own. She let her power flow into the old woman, and eased much of her pain. "I am good." She hesitated. "What of my friends?"

Kaede looked at her in obvious relief. "Ye be much stronger, and in better control."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I have an unfair advantage now."

"Come child, ye have much to tell me, and now that I can move I would like to be in the sun." Kaede said as she rose.

Kagome took the woman's arm, and lead her away from the village. Many of the villagers came up and expressed their happiness to see Kaede out and about, as well as Kagome. The finally reached a clearing just outside of the village, and settled down in the grass. Kagome removed her shoes and socks letting her toes thread into the long grass. Kagome looked over at Kaede who, was obviously enjoying the time outside. They relaxed a bit longer, and then Kagome began to tell Kaede of what happened after Inuyasha made his wish. She watched her reactions carefully, and then when they were done they sat for a while. Then Kaede told Kagome of her friends. She wasn't surprised to hear that Sango and Miroku married, and then moved to the old slayer's village to rebuild it. She also wasn't surprised to hear that Kikyou and Inuyasha lived together a little ways from the village. She was surprised to hear the Kikyou had set aside her robes. She was no longer a miko. Kaede also informed Kagome that her sister was more like the clay doll, than her live sister. Kagome let it roll through her mind as they lazed in the grass together.

Their peace wasn't long lasting. As they sat a brash voice called out, "Hey old hag your wench told me you were out here!" Both women sighed in identical ways. Then Kagome stood, and brushed herself off. She turned to Inuyasha to watch him stop dead in his tracks. He stared in disbelief. "K-kagome?"

"Hello Inuyasha." She said taking in his human appearance, and scent. She almost crinkled her nose.

He stepped up to her, and pulled her into a hug. _'This man was once my best friend.'_ She still cared about him, but somehow it was different. _They_ were different. "How are you Kagome?" He asked awkwardly.

She smiled at him. It wasn't her old smile full of love, joy, and respect, but a more mature one laced with pity, and none of the love. "I'm good Inuyasha. And you? How are you and Kikyou?"

She saw him wince, and the smell of regret tinted the air. Her pity grew for him. "Good. Life is different, but good." She smelled the lie. "How long will you be here for?"

Kagome smiled at the softness, and concern in his voice. "I will stay for tonight, and leave tomorrow to go see Sango and Miroku." She saw him brighten, and dreaded that he would ask to go with her, but his happiness gave way to sadness, and a slight bit of fear. Why would he have fear?

"Will you tell them I said hi, and I miss them?" He asked in a sheepish way.

A glance at Kaede told her this was how Inuyasha was, but not all the time. He normally put up a front for most people. Kagome looked at the once strong, proud, fearless hanyou, and now saw a man, a weak tired one. How had only a few months wreaked such havoc on him? Or perhaps the real question was who, and Kagome knew beyond a shadow of a doubt _who_ had done this too him. Inside her beast raged that anyone would do anything to one of her former pack members. She wanted to shred Kikyou for this, but first make the girl scream and beg. Kagome managed to subdue her beast, and smile at this Inuyasha. "of course I will, but are you unable to come?" she asked. She knew the answer, and the real reason already, but it was something his Kagome would have asked.

"Keh, they don't wanna see me, and beside I gotta take care of Kikyou." He replied brushing a hand through his black hair.

"Oh! Of course! Shame on me for forgetting, but you know as well as I do Inuyasha that they would love to see you." She told him. She knew he needed a little ego boost.

Inuyasha glanced at Kneed. "Yeah, but they never really liked Kikyou, that whole I wanna take you to hell with me thing…"

_'At least he can somewhat admit his reasons behind it.'_ But still it hurt Kagome deeply that he would push their family aside for that woman. She hated seeing what Kikyou had done to her pack. She knew if she had stayed things would have been different. _'But where would my Sesshomaru be then?'_ She was wise enough to know that as well as things could have been if she and Inuyasha had stayed together it wasn't meant to be. She needed Sesshomaru as much as he needed her. _'My blue light.'_ She reminded herself. She wanted to be back with him, but she was thankful this had happened before they had mated.

Kagome gave a little laugh. "Well she has been avenged, and she got what she really wanted all along. She has no duty to the Shikon no Tama. She should be at peace now."

Inuyasha laughed nervously, and Kagome felt her hackles go way up. "Yeah, well I should get back to her. Stop by before you head out tomorrow eh?" He looked at Kaede, "I will be by tomorrow to help you with your garden." He looked back to Kagome, and gave her a hasty hug. Then he ran off toward the woods.

Kagome sat next to Kaede watching him go. She looked at the old woman. "What do I do?"

"Nothing, it be his wish."

**_Thank you to those of you for nicely correcting my horrid mistake ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Ah.. 14. Thank you again to those who helped me with my lil issue. Much appreciated. I am still looking for a beta, so any offers please send me a message. Otherwise I may put myself to rest after this fan fic is over. Sad facts of life. Anyway! Enjoy! Oh! If i didn't explain it better: In the last chapter Kagome and sesshomaru were in Tokyo so they were both wearing their consealments. Also remember they decieded to lessen any chance of our bad guy finding out what Kagome is , so she is always wearing hers!_

_And as always I don''t own Inuyasha, only one brilliant person does :D_

Kagome left at dawn. She tracked Inuyasha's scent to the hut he shared with Kikyou. She paused when she smelled the still strong smell of graveyard soil. She knew instantly it was the youkai of the jewel's way of letting some know that this woman was the failed miko of the Shikon no Tama- the corrupt Shikon miko. Kagome tried to block the smell as much as possible. Before she could start forward she heard it. It was a faint whimper, followed by a sigh of contentment. The undeniable scent of Inuyasha's human blood hit Kagome hard. She struggled to stay in control of her beast. She wanted to skin Kikyou, but she knew she had to be sure before she made too many assumptions. Silently she snuck to the window, and glimpsed inside. What Kagome saw sickened her. She knew there was no way she could look at either of them with a straight face right now. Her beast was fighting for control. She had to get away before it won. So she silently left, and disappeared into the forest.

****

Kagome raced through the trees as fast as she could. When she finally stopped at a small stream for a drink the scene flashed in her mind again. This time, unafraid, she lashed out. She ripped trees, and slashed them. She took out her rage, much like Inuyasha had, on the forest. When she finally sat back, she reflected it was better the trees than people. She went to the stream and drank. Sango needed her, or would soon. Kagome rose. She needed to get moving to reach the village by nightfall, but then again it would be nice to have another night under the stars. Kagome began to walk, and reveled in the quiet of the forest. She wasn't in too much of a hurry. She let the forest and nature was over her. Soon night fall came, and she continued to walk. She felt so peaceful her, and alone.

As she walked she began to hear noises in the woods. She didn't mind. She let her miko power spread out, and felt all around her. Most of the noises were just nocturnal animals coming out to live and forage. She felt some lesser youkai around, but they were staying pretty clear of her. They wanted nothing more to do with her than she wanted to do with them. But off further she felt a presence that was menacing. She kept her guard up, and continued to walk. She wasn't the defenseless maiden she seemed to be, and she pitied anyone whom might cross her.

She stopped to spend some time in the forest. She didn't want to reach the village in the middle of the night, so she lingered about. That was when the youkai out there moved it. She smelled them before they reached her. Two men, both smelled bad, and were weak. As they got closer she flared her miko powers to warn them, but knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Look at what we have here," the first one drawled out. "You're rather pretty; you'll make a good sale."

Kagome looked the man in the eyes unafraid. So they were slave traders, they wouldn't live tonight even if they wised up and left her alone. "Go away; I'm not in the mood to play tonight."

"Oh then why else would you be out here all alone?" The man snickered as he moved in closer. "Admit you want it."

Kagome only acknowledged him by flaring her miko powers again. This time the other man spoke. "She's a miko; we should let her be."

Kagome's eyes locked on his. He was afraid. He didn't want to be here. She had a good feeling he didn't want to be going this at all. "Shut up brother." The man closer to her growled out. "This is not your choice." He saw Kagome's eye were still on his brother, and growled. "Hey, bitch, look at me."

Kagome didn't. He reached for her, and she caught his wrist. She didn't look at him as she held his wrist; she continued to look at his brother. The man growled again, and brought up his other hand. "I wouldn't." She warned him. He laughed, and tried to strike her. She caught it easily too, and let a little of her power into her hand. The purifying power burned him. She smiled, and released his wrist as he cried out and jerked back. She continued to look at the other man and smell and felt his fear climbing. "What's your name?"

The man in Kagome's grasp looked at his timid brother, "Don't answer her!"

He gulped, looking back and forth between the two, and then he spoke, "Haru."

Kagome smiled, and silenced the man in her grasp, whom was cussing up a storm, with another jolt of her power. "Silence, or it will hurt more." She told him still looking at his brother. "Haru, do you want to be doing this?" She asked him. She saw him glance at his brother. "Don't worry he can't do anything right now." As if to prove it he jerked away from her. Kagome easily held him, and sent a stronger jolt through him.

Haru took heart from this. "No, I don't want to be like him. I don't want to be a slave trader, but if I don't he will hunt me down and kill me."

Kagome smiled. "Go, live the life you want to."

Haru hesitated. "You're going to kill him aren't you?" Kagome made no reply. Haru looked at his brother. "I'm sorry brother, but I like the humans, and I think my place is with them."

"They'll never accept you Haru! Don't you get it? They will kill you." The man at Kagome's feet yelled at him.

"Not far from here is a village called Edo. If you go there and announce yourself they will not kill you. Ask to speak with Kaede, and tell her that Kagome Higurashi sent you. They won't trust you at first, but if you prove yourself to them, they will accept you. They are good people, and open minded." Kagome told him. She saw he was filing away everything she said.

"How do you know they won't kill me?" He asked.

Kagome smiled. "They had a hanyou living there for a long time."

"And now?"

"He made a choice, and now is human. He still lives there."

The man nodded, he looked at his brother again. "Goodbye brother." Then he bowed to Kagome, and left following the road.

"Bitch, you send him to his death."

"No I sent him to a better life. Perhaps I will see him again." She looked down on the youkai. She smiled at him, and purified him. She washed her hand, and continued on her journey.

****

It was just as the sun was breaking over the horizon, painting the sky with lovely oranges and pinks, that Kagome saw the old slayer village. She smiled at the sight of it. It had clearly been fixed up, and cleaned. It looked as it did before Naraku. '_Sango should be proud.'_Kagome thought as she quickened her steps.

She was just outside the wall when an anguished scream split the air. Kagome's heart clenched painfully. _'Sango!'_ She raced to her friend. She slowed outside a hut where several people were gathered.

"Get out! All of you! Go! Get away!" Sango was screaming. She was in her usual kimono, and blocking the doorway with her body. Kagome couldn't miss her bulged belly.

"Sango-sama, he is dead, we must lay him to rest." A woman said.

'_What?! Who is dead?'_

"No! You're not going anywhere near him! It's not his time! You'll see!"

Kagome pushed through the crowd of people to get to her friend. She ignored the glares she was getting.

"GET-" Sango froze. "Kagome?"

Kagome rushed to her sister, and embraced her. "Sango what is going on?"

Sango was leaning heavily on her, but Kagome barely noticed. "It's Miroku, he's- he's-"

"He's dead." One of the women spoke.

"No! It can't be! I saw a painting, you had like ten kids!"

Sango pulled back, hope raging through her, and stared into Kagome's eyes. "Really?"

"Yes. There must be some mistake." Kagome said patting her back. Could Kagome have been mistaken? Could Sango have had a painting made with the image of her husband imposed in memory? But then where did all those kids come from? There were many questions to be answered, and Kagome feared that Miroku _was_dead. Kagome wondered if she could save him, or perhaps Sesshomaru and his sword could.

"You shouldn't tell her things like that. She needs to accept her husband's death, and move on." Came the same woman's voice again.

Kagome whirled on the woman pissed. "Are you a trained healer?"

The woman hesitated. "No, but-"

"No buts," Kagome cut her off. "I am. I will be the one to make the diagnosis."

"And who are you?!" The woman asked angered.

Kagome flared her aura, and straightened up. "I am the Shikon no Tama Miko." The crowd gasped, and began to murmur. Kagome turned back to Sango. She was worried now. When she had flared her aura she didn't feel Miroku's respond. "Sango I must see him immediately."

Sango nodded, "Yes of course." Sango shot a glare at everyone else in the village, and then lead Kagome into her ill husband. As Kagome went to his side Sango explained. "He has been fighting youkai alone in other villages to help make more money, and get more food. He came back from the one before last, and said he wasn't feeling well. He hasn't gotten better. On this last demon I begged him to let someone else go, but he said their need was great. I was tired, and let him go. When he came back he was much worse. He kept getting sicker and sicker. When a miko healer came she said it was the wasting disease, and there was nothing to do. Kagome I did everything I could, but nothing worked. Then last night he sighed, and then-" She chocked.

In the moment of silence Sango created as she tried to gather her thoughts and not give into her looming grief, Kagome heard it. Before Sango could speak again Kagome shushed her. Kagome tilted her head to the side listening intently. Sango knew her friend meant no offence, and waited with baited breath. Kagome stepped closer to Miroku, and heard it again. She nearly cried out in relief. She knelt next to him, and put her hand on his chest. She closed her eyes, and concentrated. She delved deep, and found Miroku's consciousness hiding deep within himself. "He put himself into stasis to try and heal himself." She told Sango. She heard the girl let out a sigh of relief that she echoed.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I didn't." Kagome replied as she stood. "I heard his heart beat." Sango looked at her puzzled. Kagome glanced at the covered door. "Sango don't freak out." Sango nodded, and Kagome took off her necklace. She let Sango get a good look at her, and then quickly replaced it.

"So I did see you change."

Kagome nodded, "Yes, but Inuyasha can't know."

Sango nodded. "What of my husband?"

Kagome looked back at Miroku. "I'm going to need some herbs. Most grow around here so I will pick them, but I think you should stay with him." Sango nodded, and Kagome ducked outside. She saw several people stop and stare at her as she did. A man approached Kagome, and she waited for him.

"How is he?"

Kagome sized him up, and decided he must have been important. "He's not dead. He put himself into a very deep sleep to preserve his energy, and try to heal himself." Kagome noticed most people were listening.

The man nodded accepting of this. "Why did he not tell us first? We wanted to bury him."

"I suspect he didn't know. From what Sango explained he must have done it in his sleep, so he probably didn't know it was going to happen. His reiki did it to save him." Kagome explained.

"Can you heal him?" There was desperation in this man's eyes.

"I can do my best, but some of it will be up to him. Knowing Miroku he won't resist the chance to have so many kids." Kagome moved away to gather what she needed, but the man caught his arm.

"Please, you said you had seen them with numerous children… I know that strong mikos sometimes have visions of the future, is that how you knew?"

Kagome looked at him calculatingly. Then as if hesitant she said, "Yes. Please I need to gather some supplies."

He released her automatically, "Of course, anything you need let anyone in the village know, and we will do our best to fulfill it." Kagome nodded at him, and hurried away.

Once outside the village she began to sniff around for the herbs she needed. She found a good patch quickly, and knew this had to have been a formers healer's garden once. Now it was Sango's god send. Kagome settled down to pick what she needed and reflected on Miroku.

The wasting disease was a horrid thing. She smelled it so strongly in him. She had grown up knowing it as something that wasn't such a horrid name: Cancer. When she had touched on his body she had felt it everywhere- his stomach, liver, lungs, heart, brain, prostate- everywhere. She knew she wouldn't be able to heal him in one shot. She would have to do it like Chemo, in portions- both for her and him. Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the new slayers village. She wasn't sure Miroku would live, but she would do everything she could to help. Shippou was right this would be hard.


	15. Chapter 15

_As always I don't own Inuyasha, or profit in any way from writing this._

Kagome set all the herbs to dry when she got back to Sango. She dug through what Sango had left, and quickly made a drought. Sango watched her as she worked, and silently sent her thanks to the kami's for her miraculous return. Sango was sure her husband would have died if Kagome hadn't appeared out of the blue. She desperately wanted to ask her miko friend so many questions, but held back. She wanted Kagome to concentrate because Sango could plainly see her worry. Finally as Kagome finished the drought she spoke, "Kagome, how are we going to get him to drink it?"

Kagome regarded her friend with a smile. "It's not for him; it's for you."

"Kagome I am fine. You should be focusing on Miroku."

Again Kagome favored Sango with that smile. Sango had to suppress a shudder because when she smiled like that it seemed that someone else was smiling at her. This miko was so different from the one she had traveled across the country with, and seen as a sister. She seemed so much older, so much not Kagome. "Sango you are with Miroku's child. His child is not an average human. It will be a monk like him, which means his reiki will be flaring during birth, and drawing on your strength more than a normal child. That is why you always feel so tired. If you are to survive, and continue to be able to birth more children for Miroku you will need to drink this. Every time you are pregnant I want you to drink this as soon as you know. Once a day every day, got it?" Kagome instructed holding the drought out to her friend.

Sango took it, and drank it down. She made a face at the taste, but within minutes she was feeling better. "Thanks Kagome." She said smiling at her friend. Sango watched as Kagome looked over Miroku, and saw the flash of worry that crossed her features. She reached out and took Kagome's hand smiling at her warmly.

Kagome took heart, and plunged into explanation of what she had to do. "Sango I can't heal him in one shot. If I do it may kill both of us. What I'm gonna have to do is do it a bit at a time. It will give both of our body's time to catch up. It will take longer, but it is best for him. We probably won't see any noticeable difference right away, or even for some time. Understand, Sango that this isn't entirely up to me. He has to want this, but whatever happens have heart." She smiled reassuringly at Sango. When she nodded Kagome went to Miroku, and laid her hands on his chest. She concentrated, and let her miko power swell up. She pushed forward with her consciousness into Miroku's body. She sought out all the nodes of cancer in his body, and cut off their blood flow. She knew that alone would be a huge help. If the cancer wasn't feeding on his body then he could recover quicker. When she was done with that she let herself return to her body. She was already tired.

When she leaned back Sango was at her side. She handed Kagome a drought. Kagome nodded her thanks. "Hojo sent his wife to help." She told Kagome motioning to the woman in the room.

"Hojo?"

"Yes the head man of the village. He said he spoke to you earlier." Kagome nodded.

The woman stepped forward, and wetted Miroku's lips. She paused, and quickly hugged Kagome. When the two women looked at her confused she explained. "I felt his breath on my wet fingers!"

Sango moved forward in disbelief, and felt for herself, and then crushed Kagome in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"It's not over yet. We have a long way to go yet." Kagome told them both.

"Of course! But you can at least feel him breathing now!" Hojo's wife said.

Sango nodded enthusiastically. "Come Kagome, let's go have a bath." Kagome smiled and let herself be lead off.

Once they had settled into the hot springs, Kagome couldn't stop from thinking. Miroku's cancer was everywhere, but she doubted it was natural origins. When she was sealing it off, Kagome felt a much too failure aura. She had a good feeling she knew how Miroku's body had become so riddled with cancer- Naraku, but namely his poison insects. Kagome thought of the times that Miroku had sucked the insects into his wind tunnel. They must have spread through his body, and latched on. Then they began feeding. Somewhere along the way they changed from insects to cancer, or maybe they were one in the same. Either way Naraku had done this to Miroku, and nearly destroyed Sango's again, and he wasn't even alive.

Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when Sango sat up. "Kagome?'

"Hmmmm?"

"When you were telling me about the drought you said 'his reiki,' does that mean I'm having a boy?" She asked her friend.

Kagome sat up. "Yes your first will be a boy." Sango looked away with a sad smile on her face. "Sango, what's wrong?"

"We haven't even discussed names, and when I think of a son I can't help but thing of Kohaku." Sango told her friend.

Kagome wondered if she should tell her friend what she knew. "Sango-" Kagome reached for Midoriko, but she felt nothing. She breathed a deep breath. "Kohaku is dead, and it was bad, but he already has another chance at a better life."

Sango looked at her friend. "He's being reincarnated?" She asked.

"Yes."

"When?"

Kagome hesitated. She didn't know what to say. Keeping her eyes on Sango's she reached out and touched her belly bulge. She prayed Sango would understand.

Sango stared at Kagome in disbelief. Then joy lit her eyes. "My baby is Kohaku?!" She squealed in delight, not seeing Kagome's wince. Sango grasped her friend in a bear hug, and kissed her. She was so happy!

****

"Sesshomaru, where is she?" Kouga demanded after entering the castle.

Sesshomaru looked at Kouga knowing he was about to be very pissed. "She went back."

Kouga glared at him. "Back where?" Could the man ever be a little more clear?!

"Back to the feudal era."

"What?!" When Sesshomaru made no offer of more information he sat. "You just let her?" He took the drink Sesshomaru offered him.

"Not exactly. Midoriko took control of her, and before I could reach her something pulled her into the well." Sesshomaru told him

"Pulled her into the well?!" Kouga was shouting now.

"Yes. Kouga please lower your voice."

Kouga sat in a huff, and took the drink that Sesshomaru offered him. "She's back then…" Kouga racked his brains to remember if he had ever seen her after the last battle. "Will she be ok?"

"I don't see why not. Shippou remembers seeing her. He showed up in the village while she was healing the monk. He accompanied her back to the well, and saw the confrontation between her and Inuyasha. He has assured me that she will return unharmed." Sesshomaru told Kouga downing the rest of his drink.

"How long will she been gone?"

"Shippou said she was there for a total of four months. As I understand it the time passes there the same as here."

"Well duh. But that still leaves you in a hard place." Kouga gazed off as he thought of how this would affect things.

"Hn."

"She will be gone during the ball, and you are supposed to announce her as your intended."

"Someone will have to vouch for me after I announce, and then explain that she is indisposed with an ill family member."

Kouga looked over at the stoic lord, and saw the pain in his eyes at being separated from her. He could imagine how he felt. Since his mating with Ayame they had only been apart for the longest of a month, and it was extremely hard on both of them. Kouga gave Sesshomaru a wicked grin. "Of course Sesshomaru-sama, I would _gladly_ fulfill your request to vouch for you at the royal youkai ball."

Sesshoamru looked up at the devious wolf. He really was a good friend. "Hn."

**** About one month after Kagome was pulled into the well.****

Kagome sat back from another session of healing her friend. Sango and Hojo's wife- Akio- were by her side. She was exhausted. Akio quickly called for her husband, and with him took her to the hut she was staying in. Hojo laid Kagome on her futon, and stepped back.

"She she putting a toll on her body." He said to his wife as he surveyed the young woman.

"She is dedicated." Akio responded. She covered Kagome and looked at her husband. "She and Sango are very close. As I understand it she knew Miroku before Sango did. They were all very close, and Kagome has said before she is responsible for Miroku's current condition. I don't understand why, but she feels that he would be healthy if not for her." Akio told her husband.

"Why would she feel as such?"

Akio led her husband way so Kagome could rest. "She said something about Naraku and shattering the sacred jewel."

Hojo shook his head. "I don't understand."

"I could shed some light."

Hojo and Akio looked up to see Sango standing in the doorway of her hut. They looked at each other.

"I will explain if you like."

Hojo nodded to his wife, and they went to join Sango and hear of Kagome's misplace guilt.


	16. Chapter 16

_Long one here. This is all about Kagome. I am closing in on the end of this story. As soon as I finish I shall gift to all of you loyal readers of mine the entirety. So soon ya'll shall have like four or five chapters to read at once. I'm struggling to keep the closing chapter T rated, but am doing my best. I may post a M rated version of that one chapter later.... only time will tell. _

_As always: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from the writing of this. _

Kagome was running. She was desperate and terrified. Something fierce and blood thirsty was chasing her. It was nameless but familiar all at the same time. She knew who it was, but the recognition wouldn't come to mind. She was desperate to get away, but as fast as she ran it was always right behind her only a breath away. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She needed the oxygen too much. She ached all over from running, and she wanted to cry. She couldn't stop or it would get her. She knew it wanted to taste her blood. She had been running for what felt like years, and she was desperate for respite. She suddenly felt her foot catch on something, and with horror she felt herself falling forward. She choked out a sob knowing this was her end. She seemed to fall forever, and then the crash resounded through her whole body. She tried to get up, but the grass and weeds were wrapping around her arms and legs. Try as she might she couldn't tear free. She was hopelessly trapped, and she could feel her death upon her. She heard the rasping breath of her pursuer above her, and knew she was finished. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the clawed hand on her neck.

*

Kagome jerked awake, panting. She slowly rose in a haze, and slipped out of her hut. She drifted through the village, silently, in bare feet. She left the village behind as she walked trying to cast off her sleep horrors. She found a clearing not far from the village and stood letting the waning moonlight caress her. She didn't know who was chasing her in her dream and that frightened her more than anything else. Kagome looked up at the moon that would soon disappear in a few nights leaving the world in blackness. _'Though not a true blackness,'_Kagome thought to herself. She was well acquainted with true blackness, and this world never basked in it. That kind of blackness only existed in hearts of men and demons.

An image suddenly flashed in Kagome's mind, and she felt a familiar pang of loss in her heart. She missed her Inuyasha. She almost hated the one that lived now. He was an affront to who he used to be. Kagome closed her eyes, and remembered her dear friend. She could almost reach out and touch his fluffy ears with how real he seemed. She choked back a sob and opened her eyes. She had to live with the choice that Inuyasha had made. She just wondered if he really knew how much it had affected all of them. She knew he had meant well, but he had made a stupid choice, but was she one to judge? She didn't think so. She probably would have made a selfish wish herself, and she knew deep in her heart she was glad the burden of making the right wish didn't fall on her. But she understood she was still responsible. She was the keeper of the jewel, and she had been the one to let Inuyasha make the wish. She could have stopped him, or at least discussed his wish with him, but she was blinded by her love. She was too trusting of the hanyou. Even knowing he originally sought the jewel to become a full demon, she believed she had healed his heart. Perhaps she had, but she was still responsible to insure he was going to make a good wish. She didn't because she wanted to believe in him; she had wanted him to choose her of his own desire- unmolested. She wasn't even disappointed when he hadn't, but she was hurt. Looking back she knew she had partially failed as the keeper of the jewel, but at the time she was human- hell she still was in her heart. She knew she was a demon miko now, but her heart hadn't changed nor had her emotions. She strongly suspected her brainwaves were still that of a human. She was still human in the most intimate ways, and no jewel could change that.

Kagome sighed, and wondered why it all had to be so hard. She had a feeling that she was always meant to make the choice she had, as was Inuyasha. They weren't predestined to be together. She was of the future, and as much as she loved it here in this time, she didn't belong. She could accept that, and be content to just visit, but she knew even that would come to an end soon. She wanted to curse the fates for throwing her back in time to fall in love with a hanyou, and to make so many close friends that she couldn't keep. She didn't think it was fair to be punished like this. She had a big heart, but it was hurt so easily. Granted without her big heart their group probably wouldn't have come together, and without everyone they wouldn't have defeated Naraku. _'The price you pay for success,'_ she mused to herself.

She snorted at the thought, and sat upon the dew laden grass. She reached out and ran her finger along a blade of grass. She lifted to her, and gazed at the bead of water she had essentially plucked from the blade. She looked at her reflection, and let her emotions wash over her for the first time since returning to the past. She could feel both her opposing powers rise and swirl, and knew if anyone stumbled on her she would just be another human miko to them. _'Like Sesshomaru,'_she thought. She felt her sorrow at missing him wash through her, but it was quickly pushed aside by the doubt that welled up in her. She knew he loved her- she could feel it from the courting mark- but would he have felt the same had she still been human? Kagome wasn't sure. He had always expressed disinterest in humans and their affairs- unless they directly affected him- when she had known him in this time-, but Rin was something to refute that. As Kagome thought about it she quickly realized that it was Inuyasha that _always_insisted he hated humans. Although Sesshomaru had never disagreed, he had shown otherwise not only with Rin, but how he had protected her and Sango in the last battle. When they had been traveling with him he had made a point to stop at the villages, and speak with the headmen. They had never been afraid of him, and acted as if they had seen him often. She had asked him about it thinking it odd to do if he hated humans, and he brushed it aside saying that it was his duty as they were on his land. Kagome wondered now. She had seen how well he interacted with humans in her time; of course that was 500 years from now.

Kagome sighed knowing she wouldn't get any answers tonight. She also knew she wouldn't sleep anymore tonight either, but that was nothing new. She laid back, and gazed that the sliver of the moon. She missed her old life. It felt like ages ago when she had been just another carefree teen when in reality it was less than a year. _'Oh, how the times change.'_Even when it was looking as if Naraku would never be defeated she never felt as sad as she did now. She always maintained hope that everything would work out in the end. She never thought this is how it would be. She never thought that Miroku would be nearly dead, and Inuyasha… She closed her eyes and tried to push away the image that rose in her mind. She didn't want to see it. She didn't want to acknowledge that he would allow that _clay bitch_to commit such atrocious acts on his body, but in her heart she knew it was true. It was his choice, and Kikyou had always come first to him- _always_. He would have gone to hell with her so Kagome couldn't be surprised that he would let her use his body in such a way.

Shippou's words- his warning- floated in her mind. She knew he was right, and she was thankful for the warning. Even not knowing what to expect, Kagome was at least a little more prepared for what she was seeing, but she couldn't help but feel that somehow she wasn't seeing it all- at least not yet. She feared that it could be worse. She feared what may come. She had wanted things to be so much different, but she knew that this was what had been written long before she was born. Even before she fell through the well she had heard stories of the feudal era. She had listened to them raptly as a child when her grandfather had told them. She had never dreamed she would be the miko of those stories. So now she had no choice but know she was walking a predestine path; she was meant to be here, and do what she needed to do. Then the well would probably close to her forever. _'Forever…Forever is such a long time.'_ She thought to herself. She didn't want to be closed off from her friends, but she felt that even more she didn't want to see what was to come for them. She didn't want to watch them wither and die while she remained young like the abomination she was.

Kagome rolled on her side, and dug her claws into the soft earth. This place was clean and pure; it made Kagome wonder if she really was. Was she what all her friends thought her to be? Was her heart and soul really as pure as they thought or was it a façade? She wasn't sure. She didn't know if she could be sure of anything anymore. Look at where she was, and all she had witnessed. Kagome sighed once more, and pulled her invisible claws from the dirt. She rolled over onto her back once more, and looked at the moon. Then she closed her eyes, and sought out the other miko that seemed to live in her. Kagome could find no trace of her though. She just wasn't there. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. "Midoriko," She whispered into the night. She held her breath waiting for a response that didn't come. Kagome let out her breath in a groan and flopped back. She wanted to scream; she wanted to rage. She wanted it to be different. She wanted something else- anything but this. Mostly she wanted something, but she didn't know what it was. She just felt so useless. She wanted the tension and confusion she was feeling to go away. She wanted her simpler life back. She hated feeling like this.

"Well at least you're not crying," Came a voice from behind her.

Kagome jolted to her feet, and spun one fluid moment. She had let her guard down, and hadn't known anything had approached her. Her eyes landed on a sight for sore eyes. She relaxed, and smiled. She walked to the figure, and pulled him into a strong hug. "Shippou, I was wondering when you would show." She closed her eyes reveling in holding her boy.

He hugged her back. "Mama how were you able to move like that?"

Kagome continued to hug him as her eyes snapped open, and mind worked furiously. Had Shippou said if he knew about her transformation? She didn't remember him saying anything, but he didn't seem surprised to see her as an Inu youkia. But then again he had a moment to see her as she had been distracted by his son. Kagome honesty didn't know how to respond.

Shippo laughed when she didn't answer, and he felt her tense up. "So I was right! You did change! No one- especially Inuyasha- wanted to believe me. He insisted I was wrong- said I even smelled wrong! But what would he know with being human and all now." Shippou paused as Kagome loosed her hold him back and looked in his eyes. "So how do you look human now? You don't even smell like a hanyou or youkia." He spotted her necklace, and reached out and touched it. "Oh I get it it's a concealment spell, and a really good one. This is pretty powerful so you must be a full youkia! So you and Sesshomaru, huh? What's he like in the future? Is he nice? Is Rin still alive? If Sesshomaru is still alive that must me other youkia are too. Have you met any of them? Have you seen me? What about Kouga?"

He was going to continue, but Kagome held up a finger to halt him. "Slow down there," She said with a laugh. "All in due time," She told him. She looked at him a moment longer, and then pulled him into a hug. "Gosh I've missed you."

She felt his disappointment. "So you haven't seen me?"

Kagome laughed as she released him. She took his hand, and led him to where she was before, and sat. He followed suit. "I have its just your different then. I mean your 500 years older! I have missed you like this- my son."

"I'll always be your son won't I?"

Kagome smiled fondly at the boy. "Yes, but think about it like this Shippou, say you weren't to see me for 500 years-"

"But I won't when you leave again, will I?"

Kagome heard the pain in his voice. "No," She told him honesty, "And I am sorry for that."

"It's ok. I know if you could you would stay."

"Yes, I would, but it seems the well has other plans for me." She shook her head to clear it of her depressing thoughts. "Anyway, when you see me again do you think it will be the same?"

"Well, it's just a hop through the well for you, but I can see what you mean." He paused, and then said hesitantly, "You are different."

Kagome felt her heart clench painfully. "Yes, yes I am." She whispered. She looked into dead space feeling so many emotions washing over her, and almost cried. She was shaken from it when she felt Shippou's hand on hers. She looked down at her little boy, and felt her heart swell at the love in his eyes.

"Can I see mama?"

Kagome smiled, and without responding reached up, and remover her necklace. She looked on Shippou as he gazed at her in reverence.

"Mama," He said so softly, "You're beautiful."

Kagome brushed some stray hair behind his ear, and looked at her son. She loved him more than he knew. "Thank you Shippou- my son."

He looked up into her eyes, and smiled at her in a way that was too adult for his age. "Mama," He whispered as he hugged her fiercely. Something in him felt more complete now than it ever had in his whole life.


	17. Chapter 17

_So it's friday. Not my normal day to post, but guess what? .... That's right! i finished! Happy Friday here is the last of it. May it fill your weekend with delight! Much love to all of you!_

_As always: I don't own Inuyasha!_

Kagome and Shippou were out picking herbs when Miroku woke. The heard the cries of delight, and shared a smile. They had talked a lot. Kagome was astonished to see how mature Shippou was, but she knew he had seen a lot in his young life as they battled Naraku. Kagome had told her son of the future, and told him of their discussion of her return. She didn't tell him about Inuyasha and that warning. She had a good feeling it wasn't part of what she had told him to say to her. She felt he would see it firsthand.

Kagome and Shippou rose and walked back together slowly, enjoying the peace out here. They both knew with Miroku waking that soon Kagome would have to return to her era, and this time she wouldn't return.

****

Sango grabbed Kagome into a bone crushing hug as soon as they reached the hut. Kagome tried to hug her back, but her arms were pinned to her sides. Kagome was left helpless unless she wanted to hurt Sango, so she let her friend hug her. When Sango finally released her Kagome gave her a quick hug.

"Come on, he's asking to see you." Sango said as she tugged Kagome into the hut with Shippou trailing behind.

Inside Miroku was propped up, and had an arm draped over his eyes. He looked over as they entered, and smiled wanly at Kagome. "So you return just to save me?"

Kagome went to his side. "I'm not sure at the moment Miroku. We'll see as time comes." She smiled at him as she placed a hand on his chest, closed her eyes, and checked his progress. She was pleased that now his reiki was fighting the disease. She opened her eyes once more, and saw Miroku gazing at her with something in his eyes. Kagome moved to get up, and felt a familiar hand on her bottom. She spun crying, "Miroku!," as Sango cried out, "Henti," seeing the action. Miroku calmly caught Kagome's wrist, and sent a pulse of his power into it. Kagome's youkai flared in response, and for a moment Kagome's concealment flickered. Both their auras pulsed once more, and then settle down. Kagome gazed down on the man knowing he had grouped her to catch her off guard, and had succeeded.

"Had to know for sure'" He told her. Kagome gave a quick nod, and Miroku released her.

Sango scowled at her husband. "You could have asked." Then she gripped her stomach, and doubled over. She moaned lowly.

Kagome was instantly at her side. She laid Sango back and placed a hand on her belly. She felt the child's reiki flaring. "Shit. His reiki is reacting to my youkai." She felt her youkai trying to flare in response, but kept a tight rein on it. She was prepared for it this time. She made her reiki flare to sooth the child, and force her youkai back even more. She waited for the child to calm, but it didn't. Instead there was a ripple through Sango's stomach.

Sango moaned again. "Kagome what's happening?"

"You're going into labor." Kagome told her calmly.

"It's too soon!" Sango cried out. "You have to stop it!"

"I can't." She paused. "It's Kohaku; he is strong. He will be fine." Kagome replied. She looked over at Shippou, "Go get Akio."

Shippou nodded. He went to Sango and kissed her head. Then he was gone out the door.

Miroku tried to get up, but couldn't. Kagome scolded him, "Stay Miroku, I don't need you to relapse, and have to heal you again." Then she looked at her friend. "I'm going to check your progress." With that Kagome lifted her kimono. When she came back up she smiled. "Ok. Looks good so far, so now we want you to get up and move around a bit."

Sango looked at her friend. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes Sango, it will help the baby come." Kagome helped Sango rise.

Akio dashed in looking frantic. "Shippou said Sango had gone into labor!"

Kagome smiled at her. "Yes, please get some clean blankets, and start the water boiling."

Akio looked at her astonished for a moment, and then at Sango as she moaned again. Then she dashed out. While they watched Akio dash around the town in a frantic state, Kagome helped Sango to walk around. Akio finally came to them, and let them know that her hut was ready. They walked back slowly, and Sango found herself thankful that Kagome was stronger now. Sango sat on her futon next to Miroku, and groaned as another contraction hit her hard. She was panting as Kagome looked up at her.

"Did you want to push?" Sango could only nod. Kagome quickly positioned Sango with Miroku behind her, and then got between her legs. Akio was next to her with a clean blanket laid out, and towels in waiting. Kagome checked Sango, and saw she was fully dilated. "Sango on the next contraction you need to push ok?"

"Naah…" Was all Sango managed to get out.

Kagome glanced over at Miroku. She could see the worry in his face. She smiled to reassure him, and felt Midoriko in her mind. _'About time,'_ she thought to herself.

'_You were handling everything fine.'_

'_And this I'm not?'_

'_Not at all, I just to watch one of my descendents give birth to another.'_

Kagome shook her head, and concentrated as Sango cried out, and then grunted. Kagome saw the crown of the head appear. "Good Sango I can see his head." Another push brought the head out and a shoulder. "One more Sango!" It wasn't long before Sango pushed once more and a little baby boy slid into Kagome's hands. Kagome cut the cord, and sucked any mucus from his air way. That angered him, and his reki flared with a wail. Kagome quickly handed him to Akio clean up. She delivered the placenta, and set it aside to be buried later. Kagome cleaned up Sango as Sango cooed at the little boy.

Finally she sat back, and looked at the little family. "Pick a name, and Miroku no hanky-panky for at least six weeks."

"Hanky-panky?" Miroku asked looking at her puzzled.

"No sex." Kagome stated firmly.

"Ah, yes of course." Kagome rose to go, and only paused as her friends tanked her. She nodded, and ducked out the door. She glanced around to see Akio spreading the news with her husband. Kagome walked quickly away to bury the placenta. She wasn't surprised when Shippou joined her. One look, and Kagome knew what he was thinking. She was thinking the same. Soon Kagome would have to leave.

****

Sesshomaru glared at his reflection. He hated these things. They were just mindless pomp and fluff- just one more reason to show off how wealthy each youkai had become. Perhaps it would have been entertaining to attend with Kagome. Lord only knows what sort of excitement she would have stirred up. If she didn't know half the youkai already she would either be making fun of them, or just chattering along. She would most likely offend some old hag, and just think of how all those females that constantly threw themselves at him would react to her on his arm- especially looking like a human!

Sesshomaru snickered at that thought. He would love to see his little miko in a standoff with any one of those bitches. She would have made this night interesting indeed. That brought a wave of sadness over him. She had been gone for some time now, and he missed her terribly. He wanted his miko back.

"Hey, don't look so glum, she'll be back soon." Kouga stood in the door way watching Sesshomaru.

"Hn."

"Shippou assures me she will be. He said that just a few moments ago he felt as if he was reliving Sango's first child birth. That means soon."

"Soon that Inuyasha will try and keep her, and discover what she is." Sesshomaru replied back.

"_Try_ to keep her. He won't. And if the fates decree he is to know her nature now who are we to oppose."

Sesshomaru turned his glare on Kouga. "You are not the one without your mate, nor is your mate in potential danger."

Kouga smiled. "Awww, calling her mate already that sooo sweet." Sesshomaru growled, and Kouga laughed. "I know Sesshomaru, and Kagome has an unnatural ability to get herself in trouble."

"Don't remind me."

"At least with your mate life will never again be boring!"

Sesshomaru couldn't deny that. His mate was bound to stir things up if it ever got too drab for her liking. That was fine with Sesshomaru as long as he could protect her. With her in the feudal era there was nothing he could do. He was helpless against anything that might harm his mate- _that_ bothered him. Granted he knew from Shippou his mate would be fine, and was more than capable of taking care of herself, it still weighed on him.

He looked up to see Rin looking at him with sad smile on her face. "We all miss her. Take heart that she could never stay away from an old demon like you. For some unfathomable reason she loves you." Sesshomaru growled at her, and she laughed. "Come on, let's get this over with," she said playfully slapping his arm. She turned away, and joined her husband.

Sesshomaru surveyed the people he had gathered to him. Even in his former cold persona he had found people who loved him. He had a pack now, made up of people he would have never believed her would ever socialize with let alone live out his life with, and accept as family. He had made a family for himself, and now it was time to announce the most important addition to his pack. He was ready to announce he was ready to mate.

"Come, I think it is time we shock the youkai community." He said with his cold indifferent mask in place.

His statement was met with laughter from all present parties. Tonight might prove to be interesting after all.

As they went to the car Rin couldn't help but laugh, "Tonight daddy, you will be shattering so many hopes, dreams, and hearts!"

Sesshomaru snickered. "I doubt it will stop the bitches from trying."

"Oh, but think of how possessive Kagome could be before. Now she's an Inu bitch!"

Sesshomaru snickered as he pictured the possibilities. No, his life would never be dull again.

****

"Gone?! What do you mean she's gone?!"

The rat cowered as always. "S-sir, s-she went int-to the well h-house on the shrine s-several months ago. S-she never c-came out, sir. I w-waited, sir, for h-her return, and s-sent someone to c-check the m-mansion. He reported s-she wasn't there. I sent t-two others b-before leaving someone wa-watching the s-shrine, and went t-to look myself. S-she is no where t-to be found. I c-came to you i-immediately."

The demon straightened his tie in the mirror. "How is that possible?" He didn't expect the rat to answer. "Continue watching the shrine, and keep someone on the house." He surveyed himself, and smiled. "Perhaps he has been rid of her, but we shall know tonight for sure. If he shows up with her on his arm you're dead. If not you'll live. If he announces her as his intended without her there I expect you to find her, and tell me as soon as you do. Are we understood?" He smiled at the rat his fangs gleaming.

The rat nodded, and watched his master leave with relief. Once more he had escaped harm, but he wondered for how much longer he would be able to. He knew he was working for the wrong person, and it would get him killed eventually, but he had to make a living somehow, and his master paid well. He sighed and made to return to his post. He had someone watching the ball, and if the girl was there he would never show his face again. He briefly wondered if he could find a way out of his master's grasp before scurrying off to do his bidding.


	18. Chapter 18

_I don't own Inuyasha!_

**_SugarOo here is your long awaited answer._**

A very aggravated Taiyoukia sat in the tree his brother had once been pinned to. He only had eyes for the well house, and nothing else. He refused to budge from the tree until his Kagome had returned to him. He didn't care about anything else. He knew she was in danger, and he was a dog demon. He would protect his make from that vile creature.

_Flashback_

_The ball was uninteresting to Sesshomaru. All he could think about was his mate. He wanted her home so desperately. The time came to announce any new joinings, and everyone looked to Sesshomaru expectantly. He knew that even if Kagome wasn't there, his arriving alone was telling enough. He stood, and cleared his throat. It was unnecessary as silence fell as soon as he stood. "I, Sesshomaru, have found a suitable mate. We wear each other's courting mark, and look to mate before the year's end."_

_Kouga stood next to him. "As his intended is unable to join us this evening I am her on her behalf to express her excitement, as well as her wish for many blessings on this union."_

_There was still silence, until a few people started clapping. Others joined in, and soon the whole room was clapping- shy some disappointed females, and one male snake demon. Sesshomaru nodded to show his thanks, and then he and Kouga sat._

_It was later, when dinner was over and the band was playing, that Orochi approached the little group. "Sesshomaru-sama I wish to express my happiness for you. It is good you finally found a female worthy of you. But I wonder where the little miko might be?"_

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the demon, and barely suppressed a growl. "As Kouga said," he bit out, "She was unable to attend tonight."_

_Orochi smiled. "Yes, I heard that. Well, I hope she is well, and didn't have an accident like that poor boy Timmy." He snickered, and wandered off. _

_Sesshomaru was so enraged his didn't hear the whispers that had started as soon as the word 'miko' had left Orochi's lips. He was too foucused on not killing Orochi. Sesshomaru understood the demon's reference to 'Timmy' who fell down a well to be saved by a dog. He knew Orochi had someone watching, and were probably waiting for Kagome's return. With a growl he tore away from Kouga- whom was trying to hold him back- and left the ball._

_He ran to the shrine, knowing Kouga was on his tail, and didn't pause before sniffing around. Even from the street he could smell the same rat that was in Kagome's room. Sesshomaru located him in the blink of an eye, and before the rat knew any better, Sesshomaru was holding him by his tail._

"_Please Sesshomaru-sama, I was only doing as told. I haven't touched her, nor has she returned! Please spare me!" The filthy creature wailed. _

_Sesshomaru turned to Kouga. He tossed the youkai to the wolf. "Lock him in the dungeon until I can deal with him."_

_Kouga nodded, "And you?"_

"_I will wait here until my mate returns," He stated as if it was obvious. Kouga nodded, and was gone. Sesshomaru scouted the area, and then settled into the god tree. He would have his Kagome, and no one else._

_End Flashback_

Sesshomaru didn't look up when Mrs. Higurashi came outside. She wordlessly came to the tree, and handed Sesshomaru a cup of tea. He took it and sipped it absentmindedly. Mrs. Higurashi went back inside with a smile on her face. She had one thought as she did, _'He is whipped!'_

****

Kagome stayed a few days after the birth to insure that everything was good with Sango and the baby. She finished healing Miroku, and now felt confident that he would live a long life. The night of the third day Kagome woke in the middle of the night. She felt a strong tug, and knew. It was time for her to return to her time, and thus confront Inuyasha. She rose, and wasn't surprised to see Shippou looking at her wide awake. She smiled, and he got up. Without a word to each other they began to pack their things.

They were ready well before dawn, and stepped out of their hut. Kagome hated to leave without saying goodbye, but knew she had to. As they were passing Sango's and Miroku's hut she heard a telling wail. Kagome couldn't help, but smile. She waited until she heard both parents up, and tapped lightly on their door. She and Shippou ducked inside. "It's time."

Sango began to cry, and Kagome attempted to console her. They all knew this was coming, but it was hard knowing they would never see their friend again. They said their tearful goodbyes, and Miroku made Shippou promise to return with news of Kagome's safe passage. Finally Kagome rose with Shippou following suit. She gave them one last hug, and darted out the door.

When at last the village was out of sight, did Kagome stop. She sat down, and Shippou sat next to her. He held her for a long time before they rose and continued on. They walked through the night unafraid holding hands. Neither spoke, nor wanted to let go. It was as if the other was their lifeline, and in a way it was true. They both knew this was the last they would see of each other for 500 years.

It may only be a jump through the well for Kagome, but she knew this was the last she would see of her little boy's childhood. How many things would he experience without even his surrogate mother? How much of his life would he go through alone? How many things would she miss? She knew she had been stupid to get so attached to people in this era- she didn't belong here in this time- but her heart was too strong. She couldn't simply pass through all her friends' lives without caring about them.

Shippou had to live with the fact that this was the last time he would see his mom for 500 years. He didn't know what the future held for him, but he wished he could have his mom with him to see it all. He at least was consoled by the fact that he would see her again, and he couldn't wait.

So they walked together in silence toward their fates, neither knowing what life had planned for them.

****

Shippou appeared under the tree that Sesshomaru was in.

"I'm not leaving." Sesshomaru told him.

"Nor am I. She will be returning today, and she will need both of us." Shippou didn't respond to the growl that came from Sesshomaru. They both knew that Inuyasha was going to try to keep her, but Sesshomaru didn't know how bad it would be for her. He wasn't there to hear Inuyasha's words.

Sesshomaru leaned forward on his perch in the tree. He stared intently at the well house. Both men waited with baited breath for the human miko that had wormed her way into their hearts, and nestled herself in their lives.

****

Kagome stopped once more outside of Edo. She hugged Shippou fiercely. "Whatever happens, don't worry about me. Stay away from Inuyasha. I want you to hide, understand me."

"I can protect myself! He's only human now!" He bolstered.

"Yes, and I'm a full demon. He can't hurt me, but I _need_ to know you'll be safe. He might try anything if he gets mad enough." She hugged him again and felt him nod into her shoulder. "I will _always_ love you, always remember that."

"I love you too mama." He offered her a weak smile, and, "See ya in 500 years?"

She only nodded to keep from crying. She stood, and took his hand once more. They faced the village together, and then took the hardest first step of their lives.

Kagome and Shippou were a just entering the village when a man fell at the feet of Kagome. Kagome remembered the aura instantly. "Haru get up!" She hissed, and tried to look as if she hadn't notice his groveling.

Haru stood and bowed. "I wish to thank you Kagome-sama, for freeing me from my brother, and sending me to this village."

Kagome laughed uneasily. "Ok, ok! Stand up. How is everything going?"

"Most well Kagome-sama. The villagers didn't kill me when I told them you sent me, and I now have the honor to protect the village. I even have my own hut now!" Haru fell into step next to Kagome as she began walking toward Kaede's hut.

"That's great Haru! I'm glad to hear it's working so well for you."

"All thanks to you Kagome-sama," He said bowing once more.

She shook her head. "Stop calling me that. It's just Kagome. And this is you're doing."

He smiled broadly. "Perhaps, but I would have never been free to pursue my own life as I wanted it without your help, nor would I have ever found this delightful village!"

A couple of the close villagers snickered. She could tell that with his freedom Haru was more his own man, which was quite exuberant. She could also tell from some of the looks that they were glad she was experiencing it and not them. She had to smile. She had a feeling things would go rather well for Haru here in Edo.

Kagome paused outside of Kaede's hut, and taped. The same young miko from before came out this time favoring Kagome with a smile and small bow. "Kaede-sama has been very well since you healed her. We are grateful."

Kagome smiled with slightly wide eyes. She didn't like all sorts of people bowing to her, but she knew as the Shikon Miko, and future Lady of the West, she had to get used to it eventually. She nodded to the girl. "Kaede-sama," She said bowing herself as the old woman exited the hut to join them.

"How does Sango fair child?"

"Better now. Miroku had the wasting disease, but he is healed. Her child came early, but both were strong, and will live long lives." Kagome told her.

Kaede smiled and nodded. To know that Kagome had healed Miroku of the wasting disease told her Kagome was more than well trained. She was grateful, as where her old joints. "I see Haru has found you."

"Yes. I am glad to see he is doing so well here with you."

Kaede chuckled. "He is a good ally, and we are glad you sent him our way." Kagome nodded, and Kaede could tell her thoughts were elsewhere. "Come child, let us go sit in the meadow."

With that everyone filtered out to the meadow that Kagome and Kaede had sat in when she had first arrived. Kagome couldn't help but feel the finality of it all. She hated the suspense of it all- it was worse than waiting for the final battle with Naraku! Kagome put it aside by reminding herself it meant soon enough she would be back in her time with Sesshomaru.

They sat and chatted, two demons and three mikos. It looked odd to anyone shy of the people that Kagome had gathered to her in her travels, to them this was just another normal day. The sun rode across the sky, and one of the village women brought the little group something to eat. She bowed to Kagome profusely until Kagome finally grasped her shoulders to keep from doing it more.

Kagome looked deep into the woman's eyes, and felt the need to touch her stomach. She felt her miko power flare, and smiled. "You are with child."

The woman's eyes widened considerably, and then she squealed. Kagome winced, and silently apologized for all the times she had done that to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, even Kouga. Kagome was squeezed in a hug before the woman dashed off. Kagome sat, looking after the woman. "Who was that?"

Kaede chuckled, but her apprentice answered. "That was Sakura. She and her husband have been trying for a child for almost two years now. They were beginning to believe that there was something wrong with one of them. She had hoped she might convince you to heal them so they could have children."

"Well her child is a miko. She will need the drought for her pregnancy." Kagome told her.

The girl nodded. "I will go insure she has it now. She will need it not being a miko herself." She rose and went into the village.

Haru stood as well. "I need to patrol."

Kaede put her hand out to him. "Take an old lady back with ye."

Kagome watched them go. She hugged Shippou, and then sent him along too. She sat for several moments just enjoying the peace. "Inuyasha you can come out now." She said when she knew Shippou was hidden well enough.

"Keh," He said as he stepped out. "You left without saying goodbye."

"I left before dawn, I didn't want to disturb you."

"You're stupid girl, leaving in the dark, and wandering around alone. This isn't your time ya know." He came to sit beside her.

"No it isn't. I don't belong here." She replied softly. Her eyes never left Shippou's. "It's time for me to go once more."

He was quiet for a while. "When will you be back?"

Kagome sighed, and stood. "I won't."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "What?!"

Kagome stood as well. She looked him in the eyes finally. "I don't belong in this time. I belong in mine." She turned from him, and began walking.

"After everything we did, and went through you're just going to run away?!" He yelled at her back.

Kagome was making her way to the well, and stopped. "I'm not running away." She ground out.

"Like hell you aren't. What about Shippou? He's supposed to be your son, and you're just abandoning him."

Kagome turned away from him as her tears began. Why did he have to be like this? "You wouldn't understand." She said loud enough for him human ears to hear, and continued to the well. She was almost there when he grabbed her arm fiercely, and swung her around to face him. She gasped in surprise, but didn't give him the satisfaction of making any other noise. She stared into his dark angry eyes.

"You abandoned all of us, and then show up like it was nothing, and then abandon us again?"

"I didn't abandon you. I woke up in my time. It was the jewel's doing. Besides _I_ wasn't the one to make the wish." She said letting the anger seep into her voice.

Inuyasha tried to growl from habit, but it sounded odd coming from his human vocal cords. "I was trying to make things right so we could be together." He bit out.

Kagome chuckled darkly. "No you were doing what you wanted. You were trying to benefit you. Don't lie to me Inuyasha. You never really wanted me. I was always just a shadow of Kikyou to you. You wanted her, and wished _for her_." She told him.

He squeezed her arm tighter. "I wished for peace for _everyone_ that included you. I didn't know that _you didn't want me_."

She sneered in his face. "I wanted you, but had come to accept that you didn't feel the same for me. It was always about that clay pot from the day that she was brought back. '_Especially Kikyou.'_" Kagome parroted his words back to him.

Inuyasha snarled in her face, and bared his teeth. He shook her a little. "I did that for you- for us!"

"Then why did you give me that 'I'm so sorry look'? STOP LYING! Just admit what you did!"

Inuyasha gripped her with both hands now. "YOU LEFT ME! Now you'll stay." His eyes narrowed menacingly on her.

Kagome glared right back at her. "You can't make me. Besides you have that little bitch to keep you warm now."

Inuyasha shook her again and then suddenly stopped. Kagome looking into his eyes, and realized he was looking at her chest. She looked down, and saw that in his shaking her, her concealment necklace came out. He was staring at her gift from Sesshomaru baring the family crest. "What the fuck is that bitch?" He didn't give her a chance to answer but released one arm, and grabbed the necklace.

"Inuyasha no!" Her words fell on deaf ears.

Inuyasha stared at the trinket with burning intensity. "You fucking go to the future, and fuck my half brother?!" his words started quiet, but by the end he was shouting. "You fucking whore." He ripped it off of her, and shoved her to the ground at the foot of the well. He was still staring at it, and when he looked up to Kagome he saw her real appearance. He dropped the necklace, and his mouth hung open. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Kagome deftly caught the necklace, and stowed it away. She rose as she did, so Inuyasha wouldn't notice. She looked him straight in the eyes. "This is what you did to me." She told him calmly and evenly.

"I did? What the fuck are you talking about wench?!"

Kagome glanced to where she knew Shippou was. She was glad that though he had followed them he had honored her wishes to stay hidden. She knew he would, but she also knew how hard for him it must be. "Your wish was not completely selfless, and so the demon souls trapped in the jewel got a say in the outcome. This is what they chose. They made you human to appease Kikyou, and gave your demon blood to me. But rather than leave me a hanyou they made a full blooded so I would be an abomination- a miko demon. I am like this because you wanted _her_." Kagome told him.

"So you fuck my half brother to get back at me?!"

"I AM NOT FUCKING YOUR BROTHER!" Kagome screamed at him.

Inuyasha wasn't thinking. He was too angry. He lifted his hand, and slapped Kagome across the face as hard as he could. He regretted the instant he did it, and even more so when he heard her growl. Even if he wasn't a hanyou anymore he knew what that growl meant.

Kagome's head jerked to the side, but she stood firmly where she was. A low growl came from her. Her beast was raging at being hit- challenged- by a pack member lower than her. She was being courted by the alpha! Kagome dug her claws into her palm in an effort to keep her anger in check. She could easily kill Inuyasha, and knew it. She didn't want to despite the fact he was being a royal asshole.

When Kagome gathered herself enough to speak her voice was low and menacing. "You. Have. No. Right. To. Judge. _Me_." She bit out. Her eyes met his, and he saw her eyes were beginning to bleed red. He bared his neck in submission hoping her to spare his life. It wasn't enough for Kagome. In a flash she lashed out, and tore off his fire rat. She dropped it to the ground, and then shredded his under shirt with her claws. She was careful to never touch him. When it was done, her eyes bled even redder than they already were.

Inuyasha looked ashamed. "You came before you left." He barely whispered. Her growl was his only response. "It helps her to do it. It's not her fault really; it's mine. I made a bad wish; I ruined it for all of us, especially her and you. I'm so sorry Kagome. I really am." He fell to his knees, and began to weep.

Kagome flexed her claws. She wanted blood. She wanted Kikyou's blood. Inuyasha was still a pack member to her beast, and now that she saw the extent of Kikyou's fetish she wanted the bitch dead, and she was more than happy to do it herself. Kagome took a step, and stopped when Inuyasha jumped in front of her.

"No! Don't you get it stupid?! I am to blame for all of this! It's all my fault!"

"She has no right to harm _my pack_." Kagome ground out.

Inuyasha stared at her, and then hugged her suddenly and bared his neck once more. Kagome allowed herself to be soothed slightly by his submission to her. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

"It's not your fault you didn't know better." She told him.

"No. For this." With that he threw all of his weight against her.

It wasn't enough of a warning. With the well at her back it threw her balance off, and Kagome couldn't stop herself as she began to fall. Inuyasha released her, and she plummeted. "Always her." She said as she fell knowing there was no way she could stop it. Her last vision of the feudal era was a broken human Inuyasha framed by a beautiful blue sky. Her demon eyes saw every cut on his body. Her beast went into a rage at his defiance, and then blue light enveloped her.


	19. Chapter 19

_I still don't own Inuyasha!_

There was a flash of blue light, an enraged howl, and the smell of Kagome's blood suddenly. It was there in a flash. Both men rushed to the well house to see a pissed Kagome jump out of the well, and then back down. At the bottom of the well she snarled ferally. She wanted the bitch's blood. She only calmed when she smelled Sesshomaru and Shippou. She looked up and jumped out of the well house again. She was enfolded in their arms, and let herself be soothed.

Sesshomaru looked over to Shippou in silent apology for not realizing just how bad it would be for her in the past. Finally the coxed Kagome away from the once more dormant well, and into her mother's house. There they all had tea while Kagome wouldn't stand any loss of contact with her mate and her son. They sat on the couch with Kagome in the middle, and one leg pressed to each of theirs. As they sipped their tea, if either moved she would growl instantly stilling them. Both men understood Kagome was an Inu Bitch at her worst. She was pissed for being forced to leave her pup, and being defied.

Finally Kagome calmed enough to grab Shippou fiercely and hold him in a bone crushing hug. "I never meant to baby." She said quietly, and tears began to fall.

Shippou hugged her back. "I know mama. I know. We both knew it had to happen, and Inuyasha was just trying to make you stay."

"I swear I would have stayed with you if I could have. I never would have left if I didn't have to."

Shippou managed to pull away from her so he could look her in the eyes. "There was a point in my life that I was angry, but it wasn't at you. It was at the fates that dropped you in my life, and then took you away. I didn't understand why you couldn't have stayed. That was a long time ago. Now I understand more than ever. You were never meant to live in that time. You were meant to be here." He leaned over and whispered, "Besides Sesshomaru was really cranky back then." Shippou saw the mirth in Sesshomaru's eye and smiled at Kagome's giggle.

"Like all those time he tried to kill us?" She was trying to contain her laughter, but lost it when Sesshomaru growled behind her. Both she and Shippou burst into gales of laughter. When they managed to stop Kagome patted Shippou's leg. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "Just don't believe anything that bastard said. Okay?"

Kagome nodded, and gave him another hug. Then she turned to her future mate. She gazed at him for a moment with a slight smile playing on her lips. Then she embraced him. She inhaled his sent deeply. "I missed you Sesshy." She giggled as he growled, but held her tighter than ever. She giggled as his sniffing moved her hair and tickled her.

She pulled away at last with a sad sigh. She pulled out the necklace, and held it to Sesshomaru. "He ripped it off."

Sesshomaru smiled a little smile. "I know. Shippou told me he would." He held out a delicate watch to her. "You can wear this until the other is repaired."

Kagome let him slip it on her wrist with a blissful smile. "I 'spose we should return to let the others know I'm back." She hated leaving her little ball of security.

Sesshomaru nodded, and stood. He pulled her up, and they all left together with Kagome stopping to give her mom a big hug. They went to the town car waiting, and ducked inside. As they pulled away Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru in a mischievous way. Instantly his hackles were up. The woman wasn't back more than an hour and she was already looking to cause trouble!

"It's too bad I missed the ball."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied after a moment.

Kagome was quiet for a while, and Sesshomaru felt his impending doom as she opened her lips. "I think Ayame and Rin and I should host a little party."

Both Shippou and Sesshomaru exchanged glances, but never spoke a word.

****

Kagome laughed at the worried look Ayame and Rin exchanged when she told them she wanted to have a party. Kagome didn't really want a party, but she couldn't help teasing Sesshomaru just a little. She had deeply missed him, but she still like to rile him up every once and awhile. There really was no point in existing if you didn't have some fun while you were at it in her eyes.

Everyone, even the children, was relieved to have Kagome back. They knew Sesshomaru would stop being on edge, and so snappy. Kagome always helped him to be much more calm than normal. They all noted that the two always had some kind of physical contact now. It seemed to be mainly unconscious, but it showed the true depth of their attachment to each other. They would be a force unlike any before when they finally mated.

After a while Kouga cleared his throat. "Don't forget Sesshomaru, about that issue you need to deal with.

Kagome looked expectantly at Sesshomaru waiting for him to explain.

Sesshomaru nodded to Kouga, and rose. He walked away wordlessly, with Kagome's hand still in his. He led her to a door that she noted that she had never noticed before. He opened it, and led her down into the dark. She smelled the rat long before they reached the bottom, and wondered what was going on. Sesshomaru turned on a light. Kagome saw the little youkai scuttle away into a corner.

"S-s-sess-shomar-ru-s-s-s-ama." He squeaked.

Kagome instantly stilled as the voice brought a swell of Midoriko's memories. Then she looked at the filthy being in the cell. "Satoru," she sang out.

Sesshomaru looked at her and lifted a brow as the rat slowly quit cowering, and inched forward.

"H-how do you know m-my name?"

Kagome smiled, and squatted down to be on his level. She clucked her tongue, "I always told you that your stammering in fear displeased me." She cocked her head to the side as if thinking, and tapped her chin with one long elegant finger. Sesshomaru had to suppress a chuckle at her antics. "Well, it wasn't really me, but my ancestor… But still _she_ disliked it, and as I have her memories _I_ dislike it."

"Midoriko?"

Kagome smiled as she looked at the little youkai. "She would be pleased that you remember her after so long. I am Kagome." The little man gasped, and Kagome chuckled. "So I wonder Satoru, why you dishonor her by working for a filthy spawn of Naraku."

The man stared at her, and suddenly his expression grew hard. "Lies!" He exclaimed, and then went back to his corner.

"Satoru," she sang out again. "Midoriko didn't kill you for a reason, and it was because she _always_ had faith in you. Even in the last battle as you fled you did her honor by saving yourself to retrieve the jewel and take it to someone to protect it. She was pleased how you cradled her heart." Kagome watched as the man came out again as she spoke to him.

He was staring at her with wide eyes. "How did you- there was no one to see…"

Kagome smiled softly at him. "Midoriko was aware even in the jewel."

Satoru was clutching the bars now, staring at Kagome astonished. "Some kind of trick?" It was halfhearted at best.

Kagome used a claw to poke her finger. She held it out to drop her blood on his outstretched hand. "You will remember the taste from the first time you fought her." Kagome stated. She waited until her blood was on his tongue, and flared her miko power.

Her power danced along his skin in a way that he thought he would never feel again. He fell to his knees with head forehead on the floor. "Forgive me mistress!"

Kagome chuckled and straightened up. "Much like Jaken, ne?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He stepped forward. "I am to understand that he will not harm you, nor run away?" Kagome nodded, and Sesshomaru opened the cell with a sigh. "I was hoping to bleed him for information. It's been such a long time since I've gotten to do that."

Kagome laughed as Satoru attached himself to her leg. "Another time dear." She looked down at the man. "Come let's get you cleaned up." And she walked upstairs with her soon-to-be-mate

****

Orochi raged in his office. The damned rat and his despicable minions had all disappeared. He had pulled his own off to let the rat do all the work. Now he would have to find someone to sneak into the Tashio residence to see if that bitch was back. He had guessed in all his watching and snooping after Naraku's demise that the bone eaters well had something to do with the miko's vanishing act. Sesshomaru's rage had confirmed it at the annual youkai ball. But now he was in the dark. He wanted that miko! He knew from Naraku that she had been powerful. Orochi knew that if he could get his hands on her long enough he would be more powerful than even Sesshomaru! It was all in her blood, and he needed all of it.


	20. Chapter 20

_I don't own Inuyasha!_

Kagome felt like she was going mad between Sesshomaru and Satoru. She was never out of the sights of either for too long. Even when she was showering she felt Sesshomaru touching on her mind through the mark, and Satoru would be waiting by the door for her. She was about to scream! But at least today she was going to get some respite.

Rin and Ayame had pleaded on her behalf to let her go shopping with them. Ayame had reasoned that it was always crowded, and she would be there. What youkai could hope to overpower her and Kagome combined? Finally the lord of the west had conceded that Kagome was in need of some space, but insisted that Satoru went if only to carry their bags.

So on a gloriously raining day they trekked out to the mall. It was still rather crowded for the weather, but the girls were delighted to at least be out of the house, and away from the lord. They flitted from shop to shop, and giggled with a sour looking Satoru in tow.

Kagome delighted in her superficial freedom, but she was smart enough to take what she could get, and make due. She wouldn't take anything in her life for granted; Inuyasha had taught her that much. She was lucky, and she saw it. She knew others didn't share her fate, and shuddered to think of the other possible fates she had avoided. But today wasn't about brooding it was about shopping, and she was going to enjoy it and her company!

Kagome was leafing through a rack when she had a sudden feeling of impending doom. She straightened immediately, and opened her mouth to suggest calling it a day when her eyes locked on familiar ones. She screamed, but the sound only came out in a breathy sigh as she stared into those eyes. She couldn't look away. The last thing she knew before blackness consumed her was a chuckle, a man almost purring "Hello Kagome," and a prick in her neck. Then there was nothing.

**AJ**

Orochi was delighted when he saw the object to fulfill his dreams wandering through the mall with her friends. He chuckled at how nicely this was all turning out, and how easy it would be after all. He glanced in distain at the woman chattering beside him. The woman meant nothing to him, and would be so easily replaced. He had other matters to attend to now. He swiftly rose, and went to follow his prey leaving behind a puzzled and angry woman. He didn't care as he stalked his prey through much of her day, and finally closed in as she wandered a little farther than normal from her friends. He caught her eyes, and before she could try to resist he injected her with his venom. As he spirited her away he couldn't help but laugh at just how easy it was.

**AJ**

Satoru was the first to notice Kagome was missing. He quickly set to sniffing out her unique smell, and the trace of her aura. He squawked in surprise as her traces met with another more sinister one.

"What is it Satoru?" Ayame was at his side on seconds.

His eyes were large as he stared unseeing at her. "Orochi." He managed to breath.

Ayame's eyes widened, and in moments she was out of the mall. Rin rushed to brining the car back to the mansion while Ayame ran as fast as she had in all of her life. She met Sesshomaru not far from the mall, and led her back to where Satoru was. Sesshomaru was instantly sniffing everything his Kagome had touched. He was pleased to find that Satoru had kept all the filthy humans and their scents away from the scene keeping it pure for him. He sniffed her clean soothing scent out, and followed it to a side door. After that it vanished, and Sesshomaru knew she had been placed in a car. Sesshomaru stared at the vacant spot where her scent ended, and resisted the urge to howl. His Kagome was gone.

**AJ**

Both Sesshomaru and Kouga prowled back and forth in Sesshomaru's study like the alpha and beta they were. Shippou, Rin, Ayame, and Satoru watched them with varying emotions. Ayame was feeling whole responsible and guilty, but when she had tried to say sorry to Sesshomaru he had waved her off. He knew she wasn't at fault, so dismissed her apology.

Satoru finally grew impatient, and stepped in Sesshomaru's path. He ignored the growl. "I know of some places to look, but we must go now before it's too late."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to squash him like Jaken, instead her growled even louder. "As I said before we will wait till nightfall."

Satoru gave Sesshomaru an icy glare. "We may not have that long. I say we must go now." He stated firmly.

Sesshomaru picked the rat up by the front of his clothes, and was astonished that the rat still didn't cower. "You dare defy your alpha?" He knew pack law wasn't as strong to rat youkai, but it was still significant. Satoru had also shown complete understanding of all pack law in his time with them. So Sesshomaru knew that the rat knew his defiance would mean his death.

"I dare. Kagome is in grave danger."

"I know that!" He snarled back.

"No you don't. Orochi didn't take her to spite you Sesshomaru. He took her for her power."

"Explain." Sesshomaru commanded, and finally set Satoru down. He would live this time.

"Kagome is a strong miko, and Orochi has been reading old scrolls. He finally found one that Naraku had spoken of, and had wanted to use himself. He thinks if he drains every drop of her blood, and consumes it during an ancient ritual that he will be infused with all of her power both miko and youkai. I don't know how long he'll wait to begin, but I would guess not long. So we must find her now."

Sesshomaru snarled, and picked up Satoru. He dashed out of the house with Kouga and Shippou in tow.

****

Kagome woke with a groan, and a throbbing in her neck. As her memories reasserted themselves she tried to sit up, but found herself unable to move. She relaxed, and tried to listen to what was going on around her. Maybe if she was lucky she would hear something that would tell her just where she was. She focused and began picking out sounds one by one. She could hear the sound of rat's feet on the ground, and a steady dripping somewhere. She also made out the breathing of at least four individuals. One was fairly close while the others were higher up and further away- probably a catwalk in the warehouse. Kagome was sure she was in a warehouse. She listened for anything beyond the walls that she knew surrounded her. She could hear a train. She finally relaxed again knowing that she didn't know enough about the industrial; side of Tokyo to accurately know where she was… if she was still in Tokyo.

Kagome debated on pushing out with her miko powers to see if she could identify the men around her. She knew they would be youkai, and in the service of Orochi. She didn't want to alert any of them that she was awake however, but she had to wonder if the one closest to her had heard her groan when she woke. She wanted to have every advantage possible, so she decided to be still, relax, and listen. Surely with Satoru's help Sesshomaru would find her soon enough, and in the mean time it wasn't like she was defenseless- even if she hadn't managed to recreate her little doggy attack. She was still a demon and a very powerful miko. She just hoped that Orochi hadn't yet realized that the Shikon no Tama still resided in her body dormant. She really didn't want to endure it being ripped from her body once more- once was enough for her lifetime.

Kagome tried to keep her breath steady as she hear a door on the other end of the warehouse open and close. She got a distinct smell of animals and their feces while it was open. So she was near livestock of some sort. Could she still be in Tokyo?

As it closed the man nearest her rose, and went to the door. "Master let me help you."

"No," came the cold response. "This will only be handled by me." The voices neared as they approached her. "Has she woken yet?"

"No master she still sleeps." Kagome could imagine the owner of this voice bowing. She was eternally grateful that the one that was close to her hadn't heard her when she woke. Maybe the gods were on her side.

"Good that means she is more susceptible to my venom than I had hoped, and likely will be more susceptible to my other powers too. That will work nicely. Keep watching her while I set up for the ritual, and tell me as soon as she beings to stir." He paused, and Kagome could hear his obvious smile in his next words. "She will be a fun toy, too bad I can't keep her alive longer, but blood is blood."

Kagome suppressed a shudder at those words. _'Hurry Sesshomaru!'_

**AJ**

Satoru gazed up at Sesshomaru uneasily as the great dog demon carrying him growled once more. Satoru could see his eyes were more than half red. He knew that soon Sesshomaru would lose himself to his beast. Satoru didn't want to be anywhere near him when that happened. He didn't know if he would have much of a choice though. He pointed to a building not far off in the distance. This was the seventh place they to be checked, and each unsuccessful one Sesshomaru became angrier. Satoru prayed to any Kami that might be listening that the find Kagome soon- not just for her safety, but his own as well.


	21. Chapter 21

_I don't own Inuyasha!_

Kagome carefully wiggled her fingers that she knew were hidden from view of Orochi. She knew if she didn't "wake" soon that Orochi would become very suspicious. Besides she needed to know what was going on. She could hear him moving around and doing something, but she wasn't sure what. She needed to know what he was doing.

With another groan she "woke up." She let her eyes flutter open, but didn't move. She let confusion show in her eyes, as she pretended she was trying to move. She heard a chuckle very close to her and shifted her eyes too look without moving her head. At the edge of her view was Orochi chuckling at her. He was behind bars, or rather she was. He had her in a cage. She tried to look down to see if she was shackled, but really knew she wasn't. Orochi was arrogant about his power, and his venom. Another chuckle from him brought her eyes back to his face.

"It's no use trying to move. I am a snake, and my venom is meant to paralyze which it obviously has." He began to pace, and Kagome struggled to follow his movements without moving her head. She desperately wanted to surge up, and gut the demon gloating before her, but she bid her time. "I must say I'm rather surprised at how long you were out. I guess you're weaker than I thought. No matter really. I still will follow through with my plans. How could I not? There is no other source of miko youkai power around, nor has there ever been before. So you are a rarity I must take full advantage of."

Kagome swallowed a couple times to work her throat while her mind whirled knowing that her knew what she was. She didn't know how that would affect his plans concerning her, but she would play up the weakness card. "How do you know that my miko won't purify you?" She croaked out.

He smiled wickedly at her. "That's the beauty of it. You were changed, and I'm guessing that the Shikon did it to you. Whatever it did or how I don't give a shit, all that matters is that you exist as you are. Your miko and youkai twine together, and manage to co-exist. When I take your blood and your powers I will have that same balance since it already exists in you." He laughed at the fear in her eyes. "Oh yes little miko, I have plans for you, and I promise they will hurt." With that he turned his back to her, and continued to prepare for the ritual. He could only imagine how sweet her innocent blood would taste.

**AJ**

Sesshomaru tore through the warehouse with deadly intent. He snarled at the vacant air, and roughly tossed Satoru to the ground. "Nothing!"

Satoru nodded. He was as frustrated as Sesshomaru, and honestly surprised that Sesshomaru was still in control. Satoru looked up into Sesshomaru's solid red eyes. "There is only one other place I know of."

"Where?!"

Satoru explained where the last building in Orochi's possession was.

"If she is dead you will wish you were!" Sesshomaru snarled before picking up Satoru once more. In one great bound he was outside again and heading to the last chance he had at saving his beloved mate.

**AJ**

Orochi rose, and studied his work. He compared it to the old scroll, and nodded. Everything was perfect. He turned back to check on his guest. He smiled when he saw she had turned her head to watch him, but was still laying prone on her back. "What do you think my little miko?"

Kagome didn't answer him. She had seen something like this once before, but the memory wasn't hers; it was Midoriko's. Midoriko had stumbled upon the scene in her hunting of a demon, and the horror of what had transpired there gripped Kagome now making her speechless. She didn't want to remember; she didn't want to think what this meant for her. She tried to push the image of the twisted, melted, contorted bodies from her mind, but it refused to desert her. Instead it was vibrant in its clarity of her mind. It had been a mercy killing for Midoriko after what had warped the two youkai.

"Tell me miko, what you are thinking. Do you understand now, the plans I have for you?" He crept closer to her confines, and squatted to get a better look at her eyes, and the emotions that played across them.

Kagome couldn't look away from the layout on the floor. She was immersed in a memory that wasn't hers.

As she had watched him draw the complex diagram on the floor she was seeing it in her mind from a higher angle. She remembered the stench about the place. She remembered the bloodless discarded body that was tossed in the corner. Mostly she remembered the poor tangled body that was spasming in the center of the diagram. She remembered watching it as it convulsed, and the flesh was _writhing_ as if alive. It bulged, and moved until yet another limb began to force its way out of the body as if it was confined to join the other six that were already there. She circled the thing at a safe distance until she found a pain filled face. She looked into the eyes wondering if there was any intelligence left there. When the eyes finally fell on her she saw a flicker of hope in them.

"Please help us."

She studied the youkai. She felt two distinct auras inside the disfigured flesh before her. She let her eyes travel over the naked body- _bodies?_- trying to understand where one ended and the other began. She knew it was fruitless, but her mind was still trying to grasp the atrocity before her. "What happened to you?"

"We were two, and one tried to absorb the other's power and life force."

The voice was odd in Midoriko's ears. It was as if two voices were speaking as one, but both using the same vocal cords and mouth. It was eerie to hear two distinct voices from one body- one mouth. She casted a glance over at the discarded crumpled body in the corner, and then looked back at the monstrosity before her. "Your youkai's have not blended. Neither submit, both are trying to be individual and dominate."

"Yes."

Midoriko weighed her next words carefully. "How do you want me to help?"

"Kill us."

Midoriko stood as she considered what to do. She knew this was what would be asked of her. They should both know that she couldn't separate them. She couldn't take one youkai and put it into the dead body, nor could she rid one of the other. Their youkia's had become tangled at the body they resided in now. As the consumed youkai pushed for dominance and independence the body they shared reacted, and began to try to accommodate the wishes of its owners. Both wanted their own body. There was a possibility that eventually two bodies might emerge from the mess on the floor, but as she looked over the mass she knew it was unlikely. The limbs that had protruded were in the wrong places, and deformed. The effect was a jumbled mass of flesh that barely resembled anything remotely human. She knew what she had to do.

Midoriko bent once more to speak to the two. "I will do as you ask, but only for the one that was the victim. If not for that I would leave you as you are in punishment." She could see the obvious relief in the eyes as she stood. She turned away as she purified them leaving nothing behind except a twisted diagram that oddly resembled the results.

Kagome managed to pull herself from the memory to look at Orochi. He had come up to the bars to study her. "What is it miko? I can smell the fear pouring off of you."

"I have seen something like this before." She managed to whisper.

"Was it as bad as the one that Midoriko found?" He was curious what the miko would know of this.

"Yes." She felt a warm streak down her face to her ear, and knew she was crying. He knew of what this had created, and yet he was still willing to do it? He was surely mad.

He stood and faced away from her. "No matter. I have changed the seal a little to accommodate for a smoother transaction, and I have no fear now that your aura will bow and blend to my stronger one." He looked over what he had created. "If you are this weak against my venom than you will submit to me." He turned back to her. "Shall we get started then? I wouldn't want us to be disrupted by any unwanted presence."

He grinned, and shed his clothes before her. Kagome closed her eyes against the sight. She heard Orochi laugh, and opened her eyes as she heard him turn away from her. She watched as he light the candles and incense around him, and then stepped into the center of the diagram. He began chanting in an ancient foreign language. The language was guttural, and she shuddered to think of whom the language once belonged to. It sounded almost impossible to form with human lips and vocal cords. It had a presence to it almost; she felt that it was never meant to be spoken on this plane of existence. Perhaps that was why the ritual went so badly.

As she watched him speak the language and spill the elements demanded by the ritual a realization hit her hard: this wasn't meant to merge anything; it was a sacrifice. Whoever designed this did it meaning to feed power to something else- something that didn't live on the same plane as them. It was even possible that it was mean to try and break that something free. Kagome could only imagine what would need so many powerful youkai to emerge. It terrified her.

Her eyes darted around her confines trying to figure a way free. She knew that with the knowledge of what she was Orochi would have prepared her prison as adequately as he saw fit so it would most likely resist both her powers. Kagome needed to get free.

Her eyes went back to Orochi as he made a sudden movement. Then she saw one of the youkai heading to her cage. _'Yes! Come open the cage!'_ She thought in her mind. She wasn't at her strongest, but she was fully able to move again. She had no doubt that she could easily outrun all these youkai id Sesshomaru couldn't catch her. She felt her body tingling with energy and adrenaline as the man neared. She would be free. She barely contained herself as she watched him reaching for the lock. He snickered, and she knew he was mistaking her anxiousness for fear.

As he twisted the key there was a resounding roar, and a thud outside. Sesshomaru had arrived. Kagome paid him no heed. As the roar shook the building the man unlocking her cage was distracted, but Kagome still heard the click of the lock sliding back. As a massive hole was torn through the side of the warehouse from a youkai attack, Kagome surged up and darted forward. She slammed the door open with as much force as possible. She knew the youkai that was pinned between the door and cage was dazed as she met Orochi's eyes. She saw the fear and rage in them.

"NO! YOU FOOL!" He cried out but it was too late. Sesshomaru was tearing through every youkai in the place that stood between him and Orochi.

Kagome looked from Orochi to the sight that Sesshomaru presented. His eyes were solid red, and she could tell that he was struggling to repress his beast and transformation. Gone was his stoic mask, and instead you could see the rage and determination; it made him more beautiful than before. A movement drew her attention from his magnificent visage. Kagome looked up in time to dodge Orochi's attempt to capture her, and ran to Sesshomaru making sure not to go anywhere near the diagram. She was nearly to him when she heard a maniacal laughter behind her. She whirled around, and her blood ran cold.

Orochi was back in the middle of the diagram, and there was slight madness in his eyes. He held a dagger in one hand, and the other the man who had freed her. The youkai was on his knees, Orochi's hand fisted in her hair, forcing his head back bearing his neck. With a quick swipe he slit the man's neck. The blood poured down onto the diagram that was absorbing it greedily. Kagome looked at the diagram, and noted the changes. Her eyes back on Orochi she watched as he brought the dagger to his own bare chest.

Kagome didn't wait. She blocked Sesshomaru whom was advancing on the demented youkai. He glared at her. "We have to go now unless you want us both dead!" She yelled at him. He looked to her and then to Orochi. Then he grabbed Kagome, turned, and ran. Over his shoulder Kagome saw Orochi slit his chest wide open, and the blood pouring out. Orochi's eyes lock with Kagome's. As the first drop of blood hit the diagram, it began to glow, and an ominous silence descended blocking out the yells, and other noise.

"FASTER!" Kagome screamed.

Then they were outside. Sesshomaru paused and then continued to run. Kagome stared horrified as inky blackness swelled from the building. She watched as it wrapped around the youkai on the building. Then she felt the suction. The youkai she could see were sucked into the building within the darkness. It pulled at them too in their flight, and Kagome felt Sesshomaru slow fighting against it. There was a flash of light, and they were released. Kagome sighed in relief. They had escaped.


	22. Chapter 22

_OK! So I got a couple comments that I ended this kinda bad, and abruptly. On my part: I agree, and I am sorry. So I add this other chapter to sate things. I don't contest that it was abrupt or that the final moments with Inuyasha and Kagome were unclear, and not right. I had always planned in my writting of this that she might return without anyone knowing. So on that not I give you chapter 22 of Kagome's Blue Light:_

Kagome would have laughed when Sesshomaru tossed Satoru onto the front room sofa as they walked in the door if she didn't realize how bad Sesshomaru was at this moment. She looked over his shoulder at the crumpled rat demon, and met his wide fearful eyes. She nodded once to let him know that she was ok, and then looked at Sesshomaru. He was single-minded. His eyes were still red, and Kagome could feel his youkai flaring violently around him. He was still way beyond pissed. Someone had taken his soon-to-be-mate, and he was denied killing said youkai. His beast was restless for blood. Kagome knew there was only one way to quell it as he carried her upstairs. She knew she wouldn't be walking away from this night without being forever tied to the demon that carried her.

She saw something from below as he crested the steps. She glanced down to see her friends, family- _pack­_- gathered below. They knew from Sesshomaru's malevolent aura that they were to stay clear. They did so, but still wanted to insure that she was safe. She was their alpha female. She nodded to them as well to let them know she was fine.

He eyes immediately went back to Sesshomaru when he paused and growled. It was low, feral, and a warning. He was looking at her, and she knew he was displeased that her attention wasn't on him. She held his gaze, and he began to walk once more. She didn't let her gaze stray from him after that.

As soon as they were through the door to his bedroom- their bedroom- Sesshomaru closed the door and locked it. He set her feet carefully on the floor, but kept his arms around her insuring she would go nowhere. Kagome held his gaze still, as she traced her hands along his shoulders and arms. "Thank you," she whispered to him. He growled, and then his lips were on hers. Kagome closed her eyes, and relished in the feeling. When he released her lips they were both panting. Kagome waited, but he made no move to continue. He was waiting for something. Kagome knew what it was. She stared into his eyes. "Take me Sesshomaru." Her voice was husky.

He growled, pleased. Then his mouth was on hers again, and his hands began to explore her body. Kagome moaned into Sesshomaru's mouth, and let herself go to the feelings raging through her body.

**AJ**

Two days later, after much persuading on Kagome's part, Kagome unlocked the door to their room, and emerged. Sesshomaru was right behind her. Kagome walked slowly. Even having the phenomenal healing of a demon she was still sore.

Almost to the kitchen she paused when Sesshomaru placed a hand on her waist and growled. She waited, and soon Kouga, Shippou, and Satoru came into view. Kagome laughed. She turned to Sesshomaru, and took his face in her hands. "Silly old dog! Look at me!" She waited until his eyes met hers. "They are _pack_ so cut it out!" She turned back to the three with a beaming smile. They were watching Sesshomaru warily. "Don't mind him, he's still feeling a bit instinctual." She glanced over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, and then sighed. She moved past the astonished three to sit down at the island.

The others went to stand across from her, making sure to leave a wide space. Shippou went to the fridge, and began pulling out food for Kagome to eat.

Kagome dug in gratefully as Shippou set the food in front of her. Between bites she asked, "How long is he going to be like this?" As the last word escaped her mouth Sesshomaru darted away. She looked around incredulously. "What the hell?"

Kouga chuckled. "He has deemed us safe, trustworthy, and pack. He knows we will guard you with our lives, and had gone to check his territory. He will be back when he deems that safe as well."

Kagome shook her head. She was still learning about youkai it seemed. She continued eating, and not long after Sesshomaru was back. He sat beside her, his regal self once more. He reached out and took a sandwich, and took a bite as if nothing had happened in the last few days. Kagome was, of course, staring at him.

Kouga chuckled again. "His territory is safe. He should be completely normal again until you are threatened or in danger."

Sesshomaru looked at him, and then to Kagome. She saw the smile in his eyes, that wasn't on his lips. She slapped him playfully. "Well at least this Sesshomaru is better than that possessive _dog_."

He growled at her, and she stuck her tongue out in response. With that they both went back to their eating.

Shippou sat by her."Mom?"

She looked up to him hearing his serious tone. "Yes dear?"

"You never told them what was going on with Inuyasha and Kikyou. Do you thing that was what killed him?"

Kagome set down her sandwich and fork. She had lost her appetite. She looked at the marble countertop for a long while before filling the silence that permeated the atmosphere. "Yes," she said softly. She paused to gather herself. "Inuyasha-" her voice broke over his name. She had been holding in the flood of emotions that had nearly overwhelmed her when her anger had finally worn off. It had taken several days for her anger to recede, and when it did it left behind a raw wound and a torrent of emotions. She hated that they had left things as they had. "Inuyasha most likely died due to what Kikyou had taken to doing to him. She was-" She bit back a sob as the vision of him and his body bloomed in her mind with a vibrant ferocity. "She was using him to put her tortured soul at peace. She was left with the fraction of the soul that she took back from me- the one filled with hate and anger- and the souls that she was using to survive as she was. The jewel had fused it all together to give her life, and it left her in a living purgatory. I'm not sure how, but she did find a way to be a peace within herself. She was cutting as some people do these days, but she wasn't doing it to herself. She was doing it to Inuyasha."

Silence took hold once more. When it was broken it was Sesshomaru. "He just let her do that to him?"

Kagome nodded. "He felt he was responsible for her death even after we killed Naraku. He let her do it as atonement for his sins, and for making the wish that had made her that way. He felt honor bound to let her find her peace."

Sesshomaru sighed next to her. "He was an Inu in his heart, and always was. So she was lying to me because she didn't want me to know that his death was her fault. That would also explain the traces of his blood in her hut; it was the blades she used to cut him."

Kagome only nodded not trusting her voice. The pain and regret of her last encounter with her best friend filled her heart. She hated that the demon in her hadn't allowed her to let it be more peaceful, and now she would never see him again to make it right. She grieved for her loss.

She pushed away from the counter, and went to the gardens that surrounded the mansion. She wandered let her feet lead while her heart and soul grieved. She found her life still missing something without her friend in it. She wanted to say goodbye.

In a second she made a decision. She ran as fast as she could until she reached her destination. She slipped inside the door, and knew that none had seen her without her concealment on. She steadied herself, and then walked down the few steps to the object that had changed her life. The darkness didn't faze her. She let her fingers slide along the rim of the aged wood as she gazed at her old friend.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't want it to be like that." She sighed, and hung her head. "Goodbye Inuyasha, I will always remember, and _always_ love." A tear fell from her eye, and plummeted to the bottom of the well. Familiar blue light sprung into existence, casting a faint glow to the well and Kagome. Kagome stared into the unending depth. She was being given a second chance to do things right. She glanced over her shoulder, and then jumped into the well.

**AJ**

Kagome lithely jumped over the well lip. She looked around feudal Japan, and then took off toward Inuyasha's hut. She reached it in a few minutes, and sat in the bushes. She watched the hut trying to decide what to do. She sniffed the air and found it free of any blood. There was a light inside, but it was silent.

Kagome began shuffling around trying to make as much noise as possible. She was rewarded when she heard movement inside. She stopped, and waited. She saw the figure slip out the door, and she sniffed the air. He didn't call out just stood there trying to see vainly in the dark. Kagome stepped forward, and let him see her.

Inuyasha stiffened, and glanced behind him. Then he crossed to Kagome. He took her hand without hesitation, and led her away from the hut. They went to the same meadow where he had found her with Kaede. They settled in the grass together, and gazed up at the starry sky.

"I'm amazed you came back."

Kagome smiled, but kept looking at the stars. "Yes, I am too."

"Does- does he know you're here?"

Her smile faded a little. "No. No one does. They all believe that I can't come back anymore."

"Will you?"

She sighed. "I think this was the gods way to let us end it better- end it right. I think I will never be allowed back."

A long silence floated between them. "I will miss you."

She smelled the salt of his tears, and her own began to fall. "I will miss you too."

They lingered a bit longer, then Inuyasha stood, and offered Kagome a hand. She took it, and smiled when he didn't flinch at her clawed fingers. He looked into her eyes. "This is really how you are now?"

Kagome nodded once more not trusting her voice.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled. "Don't be. I realized that you could never love me like I loved you, like you love Kikyou, and I'm ok with that. Your wish, and the results, let me find _my_ happiness, my Kikyou."

"He really makes you that happy?"

Kagome took his hand, and began toward the well. "You should know that Inuyasha. As Kagome I wouldn't be satisfied with anything less, as an Inu I couldn't either."

Inuyasha smiled. "What's the bastard like?"

"Sweet, and loving. Rin mated Shippou, and they have like a billion kids! He lets them run around, and climb on him. He's so different, but still can snap to that stoic lord in a second. And he's even friends with Kouga."

Inuyasha felt her happiness infect him. They paused at the well. "I'm glad you're happy."

Kagome smiled despite her pain. She knew this was the last she'd see him. "You did ok Inuyasha. Don't punish yourself too much ok?"

He nodded fighting the tears. "Be happy and live well."

"I will. You will always be in my heart my brother." A smiled broke over Inuyasha's face that warmed Kagome's heart. "Live well." She hugged him tightly. They parted, and Kagome touched his shoulder one last time. "Goodbye my friend."

Inuyasha's word reached her as she jumped down the well. "Goodbye my Kagome." After the light was gone he sat on the well lip. "I did love you." He hung his head, and cried for his loss.

Kagome mirrored him on her side. The pain rolled inside her like the sea in a bad storm, and her happiness at a better farewell was the ship trying not to be destroyed in the heaving waters. She looked up as Sesshomaru entered the well house.

"Mate?"

"I wanted to say goodbye in a better way."

He nodded, and gave her a hand to stand. She looked up into his eyes as she stood. "Let's go home mate."

Kagome nodded. This was her home now.


	23. Chapter 23

_I don't own Inuyasha!_

**_I know some of you may want more. I have to end it here. I will take a break, and I will admit in that last chapter this almost became much longer. I am still kicking around the idea of making another to come after this... only time will tell eh? For now this is farwell, I will miss you all! .... And I still need a beta! Come on peps! help a girl out! .... -AJ_**

Epilogue

Kagome tossed a pillow at the youkai that entered her room. She was mad at him. Sesshomaru neatly dodged, and gave her a smile. She stuck her tongue out at him. He came and sat by her on the bed, and pulled her into his arms nuzzling her mating mark. She calmed, and leaned into him.

Kagome let her mind drift back to that night that seemed so long ago. Sesshomaru had rescued Kagome in the nick of time. She learned when they got home that his pause was to retrieve Satoru. He had dumped the rat as soon as they were in the door of the mansion. Sesshomaru had taken Kagome straight to his room. His eyes were still red an angry as he inspected her for any wounds. Finding none he took her to his bath room. He stripped them both, and cleaned her diligently. Then he took her back to his bed, and made her his mate.

Kagome smiled at the memory, but it brought her back to her anger at the man holding her now. She slapped his arm. "Old dog," she muttered.

"Kagome, as the Lady of the West you must make an appearance."

"I don't want to."

"Nor do I, but we must."

Kagome sighed giving in. Orochi's body was never found. The other youkai that had been pulled into the darkness were left bloodless. In three days they were doing a sort of funeral for Orochi. Kagome didn't want to go, but had to.

She decided it was all worth it in the end. She hugged Sesshomaru tighter. He had truly been her blue light at the bottom of the well of her life.


	24. Just a Note

_**Update 11-16-10: **_After considerable thought, and yet another warning from my antivirus (Blocked a virus from one of the pop up adds on the site that are unavoidable) I am leaving this site for good. I am tired of the lack in good quality stories. I am sick of the people that think punctuation, spell check, plot, and a beta are all optional. Honestly after watching some of my favorite authors leave due to the complete lack in keeping younger readers from unsuitable content I feel I must agree. I am leaving fan fiction, and I think it for the better. I will have my own work on other sites, but in one weeks time I will pull all my stories. Some stories will be pulled sooner. Farewell to my readers!

_**Just know that every time an advertisement pops up that there is risk of virus! I have seen many authors state that they lose work to virus laden computers, YOU MAY HAVE GOTTEN IT HERE! Be aware, and always have up to date virus protection, ANYTHING IS BETTER THAN NOTHING! **_

I want to thank all my readers, and reviewers. You all gave me the want to continue writing at a time that I was ready to quit. I am now working again on my own works, and for that I am eternally grateful.

-AJ


End file.
